


Breaking Waves

by KwonSeungriseyo (Kimya)



Series: Breaking Waves [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jiyong, Alpha Seunghyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Seungri, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega seungri, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/KwonSeungriseyo
Summary: He barely manages to nod before she continues. “You’re one of a small percentage of men in the whole world has presented as a male Omega, it’s very rare and you are very special, congratulations!” She flashes him a bright smile even though he just gapes at her.  “But, you’re in heat, which really sucks so, condolences. But,” She shakes the bag at him, “I’ve got things that will help.”





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome to my first A/B/O Omegaverse fic. There don't seem to be many in the BigBang fandom so I'm putting a link below that explains the trope. I started this fic because I was stalled out on a very intense fic I'm working with my friend Azazel. I had so much fun writing, I just kept going and now here is 20k of basically heat porn. 
> 
> Special shout out to Azazel because she had to listen to so much whining and griping about me trying to make sure I got everything exactly as I wanted. This fic has four chapters and it's already complete so I'm uploading it all at once. There will be a follow up fic for this because there's a lot more I want to write in this story universe. 
> 
> Don't be shy about letting me know how you feel about my story, even if you don't like it. All friendly feedback is welcome! 
> 
> *Cross posted at AFF
> 
> ~Enjoy~
> 
> https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega

Day 1

 

 

“So, it’s not quite the end of the world then?”

Seungri groaned, and shifted under the blankets. Is Jiyong crazy? He is dying. Seungri is lying in bed literally melting from the inside out and Jiyong thinks it’s not the end of the world?

A whimper of misery escapes him and he hears shuffling through the room and people coming closer. “You awake, Seungri-ah?”

“I’m dying, hyung,” Seungri whines without opening his eyes and tries not to cry. He feels so terrible his body is aching weirdly and there’s this squirmy-itchy feeling under his skin and he’s hot and sweaty, yeah he’s dying.

Jiyong huffs a laugh, “Not quite dying, maknae-ah,” he says. “But I’m sure it feels that way.”

Seungri blinks his eyes open at that then immediately closes them, the lights in the room seem too bright and why the hell is he covered with blankets. He shifts and tries to push the blankets off him, when a firm weight settles next to him and holds the blankets down.

“Don’t do that yet,” Someone else says and Seungri realizes vaguely it’s one of the private doctors they keep on staff at YG. “Someone is bringing something to make you feel better but you need to stay insulated until then, it’s much safer that way.”

Seungri is getting more frustrated the more awake he became. “Why is it so bright in here?” He growls. Or, well he meant to growl, but it came out sounding a lot more like a whine. “And why do I have to melt until someone brings me medicine?”

The brightness of the overhead light vanishes and Seungri manages to open his eyes and keep them open this time. He’s in one of the spare rooms at YG used for sleeping, meetings, sometimes recording, and all kinds of other things. Apparently, it’s also a sickroom at the moment.

Aside from the doctor, only Jiyong and Youngbae are in the room with him. They’re still wearing part of their stage make up and pieces of their costumes. “Wait, what happened?”

“You fainted.”

Seungri squawked indignantly, “No way, I don’t do that.”

Someone snorts and Seungri glares at his hyungs before he remembers he’s not supposed to do that. It’s not cute anymore like it used to be when he was younger and they got a kick out of riling him up.

“You sure did it today,” Youngbae says. He’s the person who sat on the bed and currently responsible for Seungri melting into the blankets.

“There’s a good reason for it though,” Jiyong cuts it, and Seungri frowns at him. It’s not usually Jiyong who steps in when someone starts teasing him.

“Okay, I’m confused, and really hot, and—“ Seungri cuts off with a groan as his stomach cramps powerfully. It’s worse than the worse indigestion he’s ever had. He tries to curl onto his side and luckily the blankets are loose enough to let him. The cramps fade after a moment and he lies there and blissfully enjoys not being in pain for a while.

“…worse, where’s Jieun noona?”

“She just texted, she’s on her way back now.”

“Are you sure I’m not dying?”

Someone snorts again and Seungri recognizes Jiyong’s voice this time. “No, maknae-ah you’re definitely not dying.” Jiyong’s voice is starting to sound funny, deeper than normal, almost growly, which is weird.

“Do you need to step outside, Jiyong?”

“I’m fine, Bae,” Jiyong’s voice is even more growly than before.

“If you say so, but don’t think I can’t take you down if I need to.”

Jiyong laughs, “That’s not going to happen, but I’d expect nothing less.”

The door bursts open then and Seungri hears Jiuen’s voice. “Got them, where’s the baby?”

Seungri grimaces and manages to sit up against the wall behind the pull-out bed. Jieun-noona is standing there a pharmacy bag dangling from one hand. When she sees he’s awake she breaks out into a huge smile. “Aw, there’s the baby! Congratulations Riri-ah.”

“Noona, what’s going on?”

She frowns, “No one told you?” When he shakes his head she turns around to glare at everyone else in the room. “Of course no one told, you. Why didn’t you tell him?”

“He just woke up and then he started hurting and got incoherent,” Youngbae says.

“Oh shit, he’s got cramps already?” Jieun sighs and turns back to him. “Okay Riri, I’m going to talk pretty fast before the cramps hit again and I need you to not interrupt me. Got it?” He barely manages to nod before she continues. “You’re one of a small percentage of men in the whole world has presented as a male Omega, it’s very rare and you are very special, congratulations!” She flashes him a bright smile even though he just gapes at her. “But, you’re in heat, which really sucks so, condolences. But,” She shakes the bag at him, “I’ve got things that will help.”

While Seungri still gapes at her she digs in the pharmacy bag in her hand. She shoos Youngbae off the bed and takes his place, and starts laying things out on Seungri’s lap. “These are suppressants. Contrary to popular belief they don’t actually get rid of your heats, no clue who started that rumor. But it will help alleviate most of the cramping and calm your hormones enough that you’re not going to feel so much out of your mind.” She lays another pharmacy bag on his lap. “This is birth control, specifically for male omegas. Even though it won’t actually take effect until at least twenty-four hours after you start taking it, you definitely need to be on it because you can, in fact, get pregnant when you’re not in heat, another thing that’s often forgotten.” She laid out a box of condoms. “Self-explanatory,” she mutters and pulls out two more bags of medicine. “This is the morning after pill, again, specifically for male omegas, I got you a couple, because it’s smart to have more than one and this, “She waves a pill bottle at him, “Is scent dampener. It’s smart to take it when you’re in heat because it will keep alpha’s from getting territorial about you, even by accident, and it will limit the amount of mothering betas will do. You can also take it when you’re not in heat because” She rolls her eyes, “It will keep alphas from being stupid alphas and betas from turning into your mother.” She smiles at him crinkling up the empty bag with one hand.

Seungri is still gaping, he can’t seem to close his mouth. Finally, words come out of his mouth, “Wait, you mean, what?” Words, at least, even if they’re not smart words.

She smiled sympathetically at him. “Yes, you, baby, are one of the rare percentage of men in the whole world who is an omega. You can have babies, which is really cool, and you’ll have heats which is definitely NOT cool. But we got modern medicine so the suffering is not quite so bad.”

It all came back Seungri then. Feeling overheated during the performance, but making it through. Ripping his clothes off as he walked back stage to try and get some relief for his heated skin, and finally tripping over his own feet and, sadly, fainting as soon as he got into the dressing room.

“Shit.”

“Yeah,” Jieun says.

“But, I’m twenty-two, omegas don’t present that late.”

Jieun gestured to the doctor who cleared his throat, and Jieun rolled her eyes and talked over him. “Beta’s are usually the only ones who present late, but if someone is extremely stressed out during puberty,” she raises a meaningful eyebrow at him. “Then any designation can present late. Sorry, sweetie.”

“But-“

“Shouldn’t he start, you know taking some of that stuff now?” Youngbae asks. He moves closer to the bed and starts, for some reason, petting Seungri’s hair, which he hasn’t done since before Seungri was legal. Seungri blinks up at him.

“Right,” Jieun tears open the bag of suppressants and a bottle of water appears out of nowhere. “Here sweetie, take these. The relief isn’t immediate, but since you’re just in pre-heat it should be really helpful.”

Seungri swallows all the pills they hand him, because even if it hasn’t sunk in yet he really doesn’t want those stomach pains back.

After he swallows all the pills and drinks two bottles of water he starts feeling a little more clear-headed. The doctor vanished at some point, probably because Seungri isn’t dying. Jieun is still sitting on the bed and Seungri is glad since she is one of the only omegas on staff. Youngbae and Jiyong are standing in a corner having a hushed conversation and Seungri suddenly wonders what Jiyong is doing there at all.

“Jieun-noona” Seungri whispers, “If I’m going into heat why is Jiyong-hyung here? Won’t me going into heat make him go crazy and try and ravish me?”

Jieun rolls her eyes. “This isn’t an adult movie Seungri, that’s not how it happens.” Seungri frowns. “I swear the lack of sex education about omegas makes me so sad. Anyway, the way heat works is basically your body is at maximum fertility and it sends out a scent to let any nearby alpha’s know you’re ready for breeding,” Seungri makes a sound at the word breeding, it might be called a whine if he wasn’t a grown ass man. But he is, a grown ass man that is, so it’s more of a startled sound. “So, it will definitely attract alphas to you. Your body itself overheats because it’s pumping out all these extra hormones so you can get pregnant as easily as possible.” Seungri makes another one of those not whine sounds at the word pregnant. But it’s not a whine. Because he’s an adult. A grown ass man. Yeah. “The cramping and sweating are from hormones, and the over lubrication is the body’s way to make it easier to get pregnant.” Jieun’s phone beeps and she pulls it out suddenly distracted. “Anyway, it’s all biology’s way to ensure our species continues, blah blah blah.” She pauses and types something on her phone before standing. “Jiyong is here because you need an alpha to help you through your heat and since he’s your hyung, your leader, and an alpha he’s the best match. Youngbae is here because he’s an over-protective beta and wants to make sure nothing happens.” She leans down and kisses his sweaty forehead. “Now I have to go, but your hyungs will make sure you make it back to the dorms okay, and Jiyong will be sticking by your side for the next four to five days while you’re in heat. Good lucky baby and call or text if you need advice. Definitely do some research while you’re lying in bed though okay?”

Then she’s gone and Seungri is left trying to sort through all the information she just poured into his brain. He doesn’t know anything about omegas. Not really, most omegas are women, though a few are men. Most alphas are men, though there are a few women who are as well. But generally, most people are betas. Everyone in Seungri’s family is a beta, he knows a few alphas and omegas, Jiyong and Seunghyun are both alphas. not really. He knows alphas/alpha and omega/omega couples are really frowned up. It's not illegal in South Korea like it is in some places, but he thinks that's also probably why Jiyong and Seunghyun don't talk about it much. Jieun is an omega, and he knows there’s a male omega in EXO and three alphas. But they don’t talk about it much. Even Jiyong and Seunghyun mostly just talk about their ruts if they interfere in their schedules. Other counties talk a lot more openly about alphas and omegas, but it’s just not something they talk about in Korea, Most of what he knows about omegas he’s learned through stories or, embarrassingly enough, porn. 

What really sticks out in his mind though, “Jiyong-hyung, are we, you’re going to,” Seungri gestures with his hands to try and convey what he thinks he and Jiyong are going to do. He must start smelling distressed, why hadn’t he already been smelling distressed? This is a very distressing situation, because Youngbae hurries over and sits next to him on the bed. Suddenly, Seungri actually starts feeling calmer. He leans into Youngbae without thinking about it and feels even better. “I’m so confused.”

“Did you pay attention at all in biology class, Seungri-ah?” Youngbae asks. “I know they don’t cover it much but we all know the basics. It’s helpful for an omega to have an alpha around when they’re in heat. Just the scent will help calm your hormones.”

“So we don’t have to you know,” he gestures again and Jiyong and Youngbae share one of those indulgent smiles they sometimes have when Seungri does something cute.

“We don’t have to,” Jiyong says. “Really just sharing space will be very helpful.” Jiyong has been keeping his distance until now but he moves a little closer to the bed and his scent hits Seungri like a ton of bricks. Jiyong has always smelled good to Seungri, rich and somehow thick and comforting. But now, he can smell something different in his hyung’s scent, something sharply pungent and visceral that makes his stomach clench painfully and a tiny whine escapes him. “But the way heat works you might need something more than that and I’m fine with being there for you if it comes to that.”

Seungri squawks as something leaks out of him, “What the fuck?” stares down at his lap, now noticeably tented. “What the actual fuck?”

“Yeah, this is probably going to be weird,” Jiyong is closer now, and his voice has started doing that growly thing again but now it makes a shiver run down Seungri’s spine. “Youngbae.”

“No, we’re not doing anything until we have maknae home in his own bed,” Youngbae says. “You guys can get all cuddly then.”

Then Jiyong makes a sound Seungri never heard before, this deep growl from within his chest and Seungri finds he has to swallow the urge to whine again. Seriously, what the fuck.

“Yeah, yeah, scary alpha,” Youngbae says rolling his eyes. “Fine I’ll go check to see how long before the car gets here. Do your sniffing thing.”

Youngbae pets Seungri a little more before standing and walking out the door, taking the majority of his comfort with him.

Suddenly, it’s just Jiyong and Seungri alone and it hasn’t ever been weird between them until this moment. “Hyung,” Seungri says suddenly uneasy. The only thing he knows about male omegas is what he’s read in erotic books or seen in porn, and it all involved an omega basically getting railed by out of control alphas. But Jiyong has always been an alpha and they’ve been around omegas plenty of times. But Jiyong hasn’t ever growled like that before either.

“Don’t worry, maknae-ah,” Jiyong says, and he’s at the edge of the bed now and his scent is making Seungri dizzy. “Let me take care of you.”

Seungri nods and then Jiyong is straddling him, carefully avoiding Seungri’s embarrassing erection, and leaning forward to put one hand on the wall for balance. The other hand cradles the back of Seungri’s head and pulls him forward so his face is pressed against Jiyong’s neck right below his ear.

Jiyong’s scent overwhelms him, something unfurls in his stomach, and a sense of contentment and rightness flows through him, relaxing the muscles in his body and filling him with warmth.

“See, much better right?” Jiyong’s voice sounds far away. Seungri whines and pulls Jiyong closer, his arms having somehow made their way around Jiyong’s lower back. Seungri whines again, wow that’s getting annoying, and Jiyong makes this soft purring noise, another noise he’s never heard from his hyung before. But whereas the growl was unnerving this is soft and sweet and feels like is sends vibrations of comfort and heat to Seungri’s already lax body. “There you go just relax, we’ll be home soon and you can sleep through most of the next few days.”

Jiyong shifts a little on his knees, and now Seungri’s erection is framed by Jiyong’s spread thighs. Heat curls through him and before he can even wonder at it, Jiyong stroke his thumb under Seungri’s ear right below his scent glands and suddenly Seungri is coming. Warmth uncoils in his groin and spreads between his thighs. Wetness pools beneath him and waves of the most serene pleasure he’s ever felt roll through him. He gasps against Jiyong’s neck, hands clenching in Jiyong’s shirts as he’s shivering through it. It seems to go on for a long time, like he’s been holding it in his body since birth.

When it finally passes he hears Jiyong say, “Holy shit,” in a honey rough voice. Then sleep drags Seungri under.

*

When Seungri wakes up this time his face is still pressed into Jiyong’s neck, filling his senses with the new sharp scent that makes everything seem right and good in the world. As he comes more awake, he realizes he’s wearing thick soft cotton boxers under smooth cool sheets that he knows immediately are on his own bed. Jiyong’s wearing what feels like sleeping pants and a t-shirt, Seungri notices this because he and Jiyong are completely tangled together, legs intertwined, and arms around each other.

The cramps from before are still gone, and that itchy squirmy feeling from before is muted. His skin still feels hot, and there’s definitely some dampness and stiffness happening down below, but there’s no sense of restlessness like he felt before. His body is relaxed, warm, and clean. He can’t remember the last time he felt so comfortable.

“I know you’re awake Seungri-ah,” Jiyong says. The growl from before is gone, and his voice is the same deep soothing timber it usually is. “You’re going to need to eat and drink soon, you’ve been asleep for a while already.”

Seungri presses closer, not quite ready to give up the fuzzy comfort he wrapped in. “Wha tim’sit?”

“It’s just after midnight,” Jiyong says. “But you, uh, lost a lot of fluid earlier so you’re going to get dehydrated if you don’t drink something soon.”

Fluid?

Oh.

Oh shit.

Oh God.

The feeling of coming all over himself, the pull-out bed, and probably Jiyong’s lap is suddenly very vivid.

“Oh my God,” Seungri rolls away from Jiyong and buries his face in the pillow in mortification.

All of Bigbang has been sharing space for long enough that random erections and jerking off was just a thing that happened. You ignored when your fellow band member took care of themselves and they did the same. Hell sharing a bed and cuddling like they always did meant Seungri had felt more of Jiyong’s erections than most of Jiyong’s girlfriends. It just didn’t mean anything. But he’d come from Jiyong’s touch, even though part of him knows it’s a hormone thing and he probably couldn’t help it, that doesn’t stop Seungri from feeling insanely ashamed of himself.

“Ri-ah?”

“I can’t believe I did that, God, hyung, I’m sorry,” Seungri can’t quite turn to look at his hyung. “I know you were just trying to comfort me, I can’t believe I fucking got off on it like that, Jesus.”

“Seungri-ah, it’s not a big deal,” Jiyong says. He yanks at Seungri’s shoulders, until Seungri rolls back over to face him. “Don’t pout, it’s really not a big deal.”

“I’m not pouting,” He is pouting but he doesn’t care. “I hate this.”

“You’ll get used to it Ri.”

“How can you say that, at least being an alpha is cool? You’re all strong and domineering, while I’m all whiny and submissive.” Yeah, Seungri is definitely pouting now. “It’s not fair.”

“Well, first of all, no matter what’s going on biologically, submissive is not something that matches with your personality,” Jiyong says. He shifts in the bed and pulls Seungri close again, settling their bodies together. It calms Seungri down some, and also makes him leak. Ugh. No way was he ever going to get used to having slick leaking out of his ass. It feels super weird. “Second, maybe being an alpha seems cool, but you know alphas go through something like omegas, we have ruts that last for days and it’s awful in its own way.”

Seungri snorts, he’s been around Jiyong and Seunghyun both when they’re rutting, and it’s basically like a weeklong sex-fest. Though they can’t sleep with or be around each other during that time. “You just fuck everything that moves for a week and you’re fine.”

“If you really think that you’re a moron,” Jiyong says. “There’s just as much hormonal shit going on for alphas. Maybe from the outside it looks ‘cool’ for alphas to seem territorial and domineering, but from my side of it, it’s frustrating as hell. I know I don’t have to fight other alphas for coming in my house, but my hormones and instincts are saying something different.” Jiyong’s fingers are moving absently up and down Seungri’s spine and it’s distracting. He’s already all damp and hard, but now his insides are starting to itch again and it’s taking a lot of concentration not to squirm from the feeling. “It’s lucky Seunghyun and I have our ruts at similar times because it’s only once every couple months that we have to completely avoid each other.”

“That at least sounds manly,” Seungri says. “None of the instinct stuff I’m feeling is manly at all.” He’s getting more aroused now and Jiyong smells so good, Seungri just wants to bury his face in Jiyong’s neck and whine at him until the itching goes away. “And at least getting hard all the time is familiar. All these other sensations aren’t even familiar.”

“It’s going to take some getting used to, I’m sure, but,” Jiyong’s hand squeezes the back of his neck and it drives a stab of heat straight through Seungri’s middle. “The sex is amazing.”

Seungri wants to answer but he’s afraid if he opens his mouth all that’s going to come out is a whine. He wants to rub himself all over Jiyong, presses his hard cock against him, until he comes again, because that had been the single best orgasm of his life and he hadn’t even been trying to come.

“Ri?”

Seungri whines just like he knew he would when he opens his mouth and wants to growl in frustration but who knows what noise will come out instead.

“Oh, I see, next wave is starting.”

“Wave?” Well words can happen, but they still sounds pretty whiny.

“You really haven’t done any research on omegas?”

“Everyone in my family is a beta, always has been.”

“Okay, well you know I’ve dated a lot of omegas, basically heat is lots of cuddling, sleeping, and orgasms.” Jiyong says. Seungri’s brain is feeling foggy like it was before and he guesses this is a heat thing. “Let’s get through this wave and you can do some research afterwards.”

“But-,” Seungri lets out a very unmanly whiny groan as his insides clench and he starts leaking even more. The itching gets even worse and he realizes it’s because him wants something inside him, he wants something filling him up. “I don’t like wanting this stuff.”

“Tell me what you want.” Jiyong shifts onto his back, and pulls Seungri against him so Seungri’s very hard cock is now pressed against this hip. Seungri can’t help but grind himself against Jiyong a little and Jiyong’s hand moves to his lower back and presses against the muscles there until Seungri grinds against him again. “Go ahead its fine.”

It’s definitely not fine but it feels amazing and Seungri’s hips move all on their own finding the perfect circular rhythm that offers the best friction. It’s only been a second but he’s already close. “Fuck,” he gasps presses his face into Jiyong’s neck so he can inhale that amazing scent. His movements are becoming erratic, he can feel the first tingles of orgasm at the base of his spine but he can’t seem to tip over. He curses, “Fuck, hyung, I can’t.”

He doesn’t know if Jiyong will understand, but he must because Jiyong’s hand slips down to his ass and Seungri feels a spike of heat, but he still doesn’t come. Then Jiyong squeezes his ass just so, and it pulls at the muscles surround his hole in such a perfect way that he wants to scream. Instead he just whimpers and maybe begs Jiyong to do it again. He does and that’s exactly what Seungri needs because he finally falls over that edge. The serenity of that first orgasm is gone, but as his body twists and rolls with the waves of pleasure and heat and a profound sense of relief washes through him.

It’s a very messy orgasm, he soaks through his boxers and he can feel slick practically gushing out of him. But he doesn’t even care, it feels so good.

When his body finally shakes its way through the last of the aftershocks, he’s already half asleep, “So tired,” he pants against Jiyong’s neck.

“I know Maknae-ah, get some rest.”

Seungri obediently drifts off.

*

When Seungri wakes up this time he isn’t confused, he remembers what happened and he is lying naked alone in bed. Jiyong’s scent is still there and the bed is warm so he hadn’t been gone long. He wonders vaguely just how long he was asleep. He’s warm, clean and comfortable, so it’s been at least a little while. Seungri rolls onto his back because he recognizes another scent and even though it’s alpha and makes his inside clench and roll happily, it makes the rest of him a little uneasy.

“Hi, Seunghyun-hyung,” Seungri says. “Are you here to beat me up?”

“What?”

“Jiyong cheated on you with me, so I’m assuming you’re here to kick my ass for touching what’s yours?” He uses quotie fingers for that last part since that’s always what alphas say in erotic novels.

“You really are stupid,” Seunghyun says with a laugh. “Jiyong doesn’t belong to me like that, and I don’t belong to him either.”

Seungri sits up and gives his hyung a confused look, “What are you talking about, you guys have been together for the last two years.”

Seunghyun shrugs, “We’re in love, but we’re both alphas, Seungri-ah, that means when we’re in rut we have to be with other people, usually omegas.”

“Yeah, but that’s out of necessity, this was my fault.”

Seunghyun tilts his head at Seungri’s words, “You think you being in heat seduced Jiyong and made him do something he didn’t want to?”

Seungri frowns because that does sounds stupid when put that way. “I don’t know, maybe?”

“Ri-ah, when we realized you were an omega he and I talked about it and both decided you’d be more comfortable getting through your heat with him,” Seunghyun says with a shrug. “And I’ll be the backup if he gets too worn out and needs a break.”

“Do I get a say in this?”

“Of course, if you don’t want us to help you that’s fine, but it’s much easier to get through a heat with an alpha than with a beta or, worse, on your own. But you’re an adult Seungri-ah, we’ll follow whatever you decide.”

Seungri wasn’t expecting Seunghyun to be so calm. He isn’t sure what to do with that information. Jiyong being willing wasn’t that big of a shock since there had always been a mix of romantic and sexual tension between them. Mostly, they just like teasing each other. But Seunghyun was different. There was teasing and flirting there too, but it had never been as charged as it was with Jiyong. The thought of having Seunghyun helping him get off like Jiyong had sends a spike of arousal through him and Seungri stops thinking about it in case it triggered another wave or whatever. He is half-hard already and, of fucking course still leaking. But if he didn’t want things getting more severe he better think of something else. “Who keeps changing the sheets?” He asks instead, because wow that must be at terrible job.

Seunghyun smiled at him, “Jiyong and I both have specialist cleaning staff we keep on call for these kind of situations. Makes things less complicated.

Jiyong choses that moment to walk back into the room. He’s only wearing a towel, and his hair is still wet and slicked back from his face. The sight of all that bare skin and ink is enough to threaten the hard work he’s been doing to keep himself from getting turned on. Well, more turned on. “Oh you’re awake,” He says when he sees Seungri sitting up in bed. He stops by where Seunghyun is sitting and gives him a small kiss. “Are you hungry yet?’

At the question Seungri’s stomach gives in insanely loud growl. Both his hyungs give him another set of those indulgent smiles.

What was happening? Was he cute again just because he was an omega?

“I already ordered food,” Jiyong says, as he moves closer. “You need to eat before the next wave hits.”

“They don’t feel like waves,” Seungri grumbles, and remembers he’s supposed to do some research on omegas and heat and all this other stuff he never bothered to learn. “Where’s my phone?”

“It’s on the nightstand,” Jiyong replies. He sits on the edge of the bed closest to Seunghyun, still clad in only a towel and pulls out his own phone. Seungri curls up on his side in the bed and brings up his web search and types in ‘omega in heat’ he immediately hits the back button as the majority of the results are porn sites. Of course, they are. He tries again with different phrases and finally finds informational site results. He clicks on one titled ‘what every omega should know about their first heat’.

Seungri reads through it, finds another site and reads through that one, when the food gets there, he eats and keeps reading. The next wave is coming, it is actually a wave he’s discovered from his research. His insides are itching, his skin is still overheated, and Seungri’s got a wet patch under him from leaking.

His hyungs are cuddled together in the chair by the window, it’s a soft comfortable chair that Seungri likes sitting in when he’s reading or checking his emails. Jiyong is on Seunghyun’s lap, still just wearing a towel, and Jiyong’s eating while Seunghyun scrolls through his phone. It’s sweetly domestic the way the two of them can be sometimes when no one is watching. It makes Seungri a little jealous, he hasn’t dated seriously in a while. Break ups tend to hit him really hard and make it hard for him to trust someone else enough to fall in love again.

The itching is getting worse, and Seungri’s fully hard by the time he’s done eating. According to what he’s read he’s experiencing the watered down version of a heat that comes from taking suppressants. Also, it seems like he’s still in pre-heat. Once the full heat hits he won’t need resting after just one orgasm. But the falling asleep thing is definitely going to keep happening. Once his body conquers a wave it needs a resting period to recharge for the next. So, yeah, pretty much like Jiyong said he’ll be sleeping and coming for the next few days. It doesn’t sound so bad put that way, it would probably even be something kind of nice if he had someone he cared about to share it with.

He’s scrolling through results looking for another article to read when sweat breaks out on his skin and his insides clench. Lust rolls through him like well, like a tidal wave and he can practically feel his pores open up to start releasing a heavy scent. The wet patch beneath him abruptly turns into a puddle and Seungri drops his phone with a gasp.

Both his hyungs are suddenly standing next the bed, growling at each other, and the affection from the moment before completely gone.

“Seunghyun.”

“Jiyong.”

Their voices have both gone deep and growly and their scents send another surge of heat rolling through him. He whines and kicks out of his boxers, then one hand reaching towards his hyungs and the other sliding under the sheets to touch himself. He doesn’t care who touches him right now so long as one of them does.

“We talked about this,” Jiyong’s hands clench into fists and he leans forward. “He’s,” He cuts off with a growl and steps forward crowding against Seunghyun without touching him. “Mine, he’s mine, hyung.”

“Is he?” Seunghyun’s growl is so low it raises the hairs on Seungri’s arms.

Suddenly, the door to his room is thrown open and Youngbae and Daesung are pulling the two alphas a part. Daesung wraps both arms around Seunghyun and pulls him towards the door.

“Come on, hyung, you’ll feel better once you’re out of this room,” Seunghyun’s body is immediately less tense with Daesung close and he lets himself be led out of the room and the door shuts quickly behind them.

With Seunghyun gone, Jiyong all but collapses on the bed with his head in his hand. “Fuck,” He says, the growl is still in his voice. Youngbae puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. “We knew the heat was coming, hell we smelled it coming, but still when it hit. God, I was about to rip him apart.”

“You didn’t, though,” Youngbae says. “Its fine, you’re both fine. It probably just caught you off guard is all, Seungri’s scent is really strong. Daesung and I smelled him from all the way in the kitchen.”

Jiyong nods and takes a deep breath. “Thanks, Bae.”

Crisis averted, Seungri’s hormones decide to make their needs known by throwing him over the edge of orgasm, and he hadn’t even realized his hand was still on his dick.

“Fuck,” he rolls over and stuffs his face in the pillow to hide his groans which are sounding distinctly whiny.

When the orgasm finishes wringing him out, he lays there, messy and still hard. God, this was definitely heat now.

“Seungri, turn over you’re going to suffocate like that.”

Seungri kind of wants to suffocate. He’s a little calmer after coming but, he can feel desperation rising inside him. He’s going to fuck his leader, he wants to fuck his leader, but he’s also really embarrassed. All the times he’s thought of fucking Jiyong, because who hasn’t thought about it, everyone in South Korea and half the world wants to fuck him, he’s imagined being at least manly about it. Desperate whiny omegas were hot to think about, being a desperate whiny omega was not hot at all.

“Don’t be a baby, Seungri,” Jiyong says. He’s closer now, and Seungri rolls over to glare at him to see he’s leaning against the headboard and still wearing his towel. “I know it’s kind of embarrassing to have your body reacting to stuff you normally wouldn’t be okay with, hell you just saw I almost tried to kill someone I’m in love with because my biology told me I needed to fight him over you.” Jiyong rolls his eyes, but his face is sad in a way that makes Seungri stop wallowing so much in his own misery.

“How do you get used to it?” Seungri asks.

Jiyong shrugs. “You just learn to work around it, Seunghyun and I knew it wasn’t going to be easy,” he says. “It’s going to be hard for you too since you presented so late. But you either learn how to work your life around it or it starts to control you.”

Seungri’s reminded then, that when Jiyong first presented as alpha at eighteen, he and Seunghyun could barely be within miles of each other when they were close to their ruts. Small petty argument turned into brawls until they managed to figure out how to keep their space from each other. Falling in love later seemed to help as well.

“Come on, let’s get close,” Jiyong says, shedding his towel and pulling the sheets back. “Better to start this while you’re still a little clear-headed.”

Jiyong shifts onto his side pulling Seungri close. Jiyong’s not quite hard, but Seungri can’t help but groan when their cocks brush together.

Jiyong’s arms are tight around him, one low on his back and the other just behind his neck. It’s not much different than how they cuddled when they used to share a room all the time, except their naked.

“Before we really start anything, I have some advice for you, Seungri-ah,” Jiyong’s voice is soft and he’s looking right into Seungri’s eyes with that intense eye-contact he’s famous for. “Heats are like ruts in that you kind of have to just do what your body wants you to, the key to making it through them is to just go with it. Do what your body wants, it’s not going to change you and the things you do, the things you want, don’t change the core of who you are.” The hand he has on Seungri’s neck starts stroking slowly just under his ear, and just under his scent glands again and it sends relaxing warmth through is body. “And anything we do doesn’t have to change our relationship. Okay? It won’t change how I feel about you.”

Seungri nods, the itchy feeling is still there, his skin is still overheated, and he’s so aroused he thinks a shift in the air could get him off. But he feels less overwhelmed pressed against his hyung like this. There’s no guarantee that Jiyong won’t lose respect for him after seeing him be a lust driven mess, but he hopes it’s true.

“Okay, hyung.” Seungri says and he leans forward, pressing his face against Jiyong’s neck. He still smells so good, and that desperation is rising, sending tingles through his body that feel like the beginning of an orgasm. “Please, God, touch me, hyung, I feel like I’m going crazy.”

“Okay, Seungri-ah, relax, follow my lead okay,” Jiyong’s hand on his lower back slides down to palm his ass. He squeezes like he did before, tugging against the muscles around Seungri’s hole. It feel so good Seungri almost comes, he whines and pushes his ass back into Jiyong’s hand and swallows the next whine that tries to work its way out of his throat. Jiyong takes the hint and slides his hand down further, fingers sliding into the cleft of his ass. He’s so slick and so aroused Jiyong slips one finger in with no resistance at all.

There’s no stopping the whine this time, he’s never had anything inside him before and it feels incredibly odd. But Jiyong knows what he’s doing and he moves his finger in small circles that sends sparks up and down Seungri’s spine. In the back of his mind, Seungri knows Jiyong is stimulating the glands just inside him which explains why slick starts running out of him like a river. In the front of his mind Seungri thinks Jiyong is a wizard because nothing has ever felt so good.

“Oh God, hyung,” Seungri’s hands clench hard on Jiyong’s skin and he thinks he’s going to bruise him. Pleasure is winding up and up and Seungri can’t tell if he’s about to come or if it just feels that good. A second finger joins the first and he pushes back unconsciously trying to get them deeper. That itch inside him has turned into an ache and he just knows if Jiyong’s fingers go in a little further it’ll finally go away.

“Relax, Ri-ah,” Jiyong’s voice has gone deep, and his throat vibrates against the side of Seungri’s face with a purr. “I’m going to take care of you, okay. Just calm down.”

“It hurts, hyung,” Seungri doesn’t even care that he’s whining anymore. He just wants that achy feeling to go away.

“I know, baby, I know,” Jiyong pushes a third finger in and Seungri keens as his hole stretches and grips Jiyong’s fingers. Seungri grinds back again, and this time Jiyong’s fingers actually sink deeper inside him and press right into that spot that’s been aching. Lights flash behind Seungri’s eyes and he comes, his body clenching and relaxing over and over, and every time he thinks it’s over, it starts again. “Good boy,” Jiyong murmurs, and he presses a kiss against Seungri’s sweaty face. “Let go.” And Seungri does.

It feels like it goes on forever, but eventually it fades into aftershocks. As Seungri tries to catch his breath he realizes he’s still hard. “Fuck,” he gasps letting his head thunk against Jiyong’s shoulder. “That was, holy shit.”

Jiyong laughs at him and strokes his hand over the back of Seungri’s neck. The motion of his fingers immediately send soothing heat through Seungri’s still trembling muscles. The fingers of his other hand are still buried inside Seungri but he’s not moving them. They’re pressed right over that spot that Seungri now realizes is his prostate, thanks internet.

“That’s two out of the way,” Jiyong says. “We’ll see how many it takes to push through this wave.”

“Ugh, are you sure I’m going to live through this?”

“You’ll be fine,” Jiyong says. “You’ll pass out as soon as the wave ends and wake up refreshed and ready to do it all over again.”

Seungri grunts, but doesn’t argue. His body is still all tingly and he can’t help but shift back and clench around Jiyong’s fingers. They press harder against his prostate and he moans. “I can’t believe it feels so good,” Seungri says.

“Just wait.” Jiyong says. He starts thrusting his fingers slowly and each push against his prostate sends throbs of pleasure through his middle. “Move against me, I know you want to.”

Seungri does want to. He finds a rhythm pushing forward and rubbing his cock against Jiyong’s and then back pushing the fingers deeper. It feels so good, Seungri doesn’t realize he’s whimpering until he has to pause to swallow and the noise stops.

“Good?”

“So good, hyung.” Seungri’s head falls back and Jiyong leans down to kiss him under his ear right on his scent glands.

“You feel so good to me too, Ri,” Jiyong whispers in his ear. Jiyong’s voice has an undercurrent of purr to it again and it sends a shiver down Seungri’s spine. “And you smell so good, I can’t wait to see if you taste as good as you smell.” Jiyong’s voice is doing insane things to hormones. The ache is coming back, even with Jiyong’s fingers pressing repeatedly into his prostate. “Will you let me spread you open and see if you taste as good as you smell? Will you come all over my face and then beg me to fuck your sweet wet ass?”

Seungri groans out a loud, “Yes, hyung please,” and then comes all over himself and Jiyong again. It’s just as long and relieving as the last one. But the ache is still there and he’s still completely hard when his body stops shaking.

“Good boy,” Jiyong says and kisses his neck. “Ready to roll over and let me taste you?”

Seungri can only nod and Jiyong pulls away so Seungri can roll onto his stomach. The sheets are soaked, but what else is new. Jiyong shifts position so he’s on his knees beside Seungri and Jiyong’s fingers twist inside Seungri as he moves, making Seungri groan and rut against the bed. God, he could come again already just feeling Jiyong’s fingers twisting around. Jiyong seems to sense it because he twists his fingers again and Seungri groans, his hands coming up to grip the sheets and he pushes back to force them deeper. It makes the underside his cock drag against the sheets, shit, he’s about to come, again.

“Hyung, oh, God.”

“Come again, Seungri-ah, let me see you.”

With the difference in positon, Jiyong can add some power to his movements and he thrusts his fingers, grazing Seungri’s prostate and then pushing deeper, stretching where Seungri’s never been stretched before and it sends sharp almost painful pleasure through him.

Suddenly, Jiyong is looming over him, his body stretched over Seungri’s so that Seungri can feel the heat of him.

“Come on, baby, let me hear you,” Jiyong pants in his ear.

It gives Seungri such a vivid impression of what it’s going to be like for his hyung to fuck him that he comes. It’s long, and wracking, and he groans his way through it, whimpering when Jiyong keeps thrusting and pushes him over again before he can even catch his breath.

While he’s lying there panting waiting for his brain to come back on line Jiyong’s pulls his fingers out. Seungri wants to whine in protest but Jiyong’s hands pull him open and his tongue and mouth replace his fingers. Seungri ends up burying his face in the pillow to hide the noises he makes.

It feels odd since, like everything else with a heat, he’s never experienced anything close to it. Jiyong’s fingers went deeper so that was better, but the way Jiyong licks and sucks at the rim of his hole makes his toes curl. He had no idea the skin there was so sensitive. It feels good, but his insides ache with emptiness.

“Please, hyung, I’m so-can you,” He can’t make himself say it, desperate as he is. Luckily, Jiyong seems to understand because two fingers slide back inside him. Jiyong find his prostate with ease and goes back to licking and sucking at his rim as he clenches around Jiyong’s fingers.

Once Jiyong finds a quick rhythm it doesn’t take more than a few minutes before Seungri is coming again, rutting against the bed making absurd noises of pleasure.

“God, you’re like some kind of sex genius,” Seungri gasps out. His body is still shaking and he thinks he lost enough fluid that his eyes are starting to dry out. He looks over his shoulder and groans because Jiyong’s face is a mess. Seeing his leader, who is almost manically neat, sticky with come and slick is too much for his already overly stimulated body, so Seungri buries his face back in the pillow.

There’s some shifting and Seungri thinks Jiyong is wiping himself off.

“This isn’t my first time helping an omega through heat,” Jiyong says. “Everybody is different but there’s somethings that are universal.”

The bed moves and Seungri turns to see Jiyong digging through a bag on the night stand, when he turns, Seungri realizes Jiyong is hard. Seeing Jiyong naked isn’t new, even seeing him hard isn’t new, but seeing him hard, and seeing the knot forming near the base of his cock makes Seungri’s mouth water.

While Seungri has played around with guys before, he’s always been curious, if a little afraid of having someone else’s body locked with his.

His hormones have a whole other feeling though, his body clenches and he groans with want, he wants Jiyong’s knot inside him like yesterday. It takes a lot of willpower and every scrap of his pride not to beg for Jiyong’s knot like some desperate, rosy-cheeked omega in a porn.

“God, stop looking at me like that, I’m coming back,” Jiyong says with a laugh as he crawls back onto the bed. He plasters himself against Seungri’s back, his cock settled into the crease of Seungri’s ass. “I’m going to give you what you need baby.”

It sounds so cheesy Seungri would laugh if he was in his right mind. Who knew Jiyong could be so bad at dirty talk? But with the state he’s in it’s the hottest thing he ever heard and he whimpers, arching his back and encouraging Jiyong to keep rubbing against him.

Jiyong groans and mouths at the back of his neck. “I’ve been really trying to tire you out before I fuck you,” Jiyong says. “But you just keep going, I hope I can hold out long enough to get you through this wave.” He grinds his him moans breathily. “We might have to call Seunghyun in if you’re still hard after knotting.”

It’s probably not what he means, but Seungri gets stuck on the mental image of Seunghyun on one side and Jiyong on the other both touching and fucking him and his body spirals into another orgasm. This one isn’t strong like the others, and Seungri wonders if the wave is finally ending.

“Fuck,” Jiyong says, sitting up to straddle his thighs. “You’re so sensitive, I don’t know if it’s because it’s your first heat or if you’re just that damn easy to get off.”

Seungri’s doesn’t know either though he’s always been very sensitive, so maybe the heat just amplifies it. Seungri’s all out of words. His body feels wrung out but that itch is still there under his skin and his insides still ache to be filled.

“I’m going to try and last but if you come as much as you have been I can’t promise I’ll be able to hold out.” There’s the crinkle of a condom being ripped open and the snap of latex. Just the knowledge that Jiyong is about to fill him makes his body clench. “I’ll try and stretch it for as long as I can before knotting since, once I do, we won’t be able to move much.”

“Right, okay, I’m ready, hyung,” Seungri’s voice sounds as desperate as he feels.

Jiyong laughs, “I know you are, Seungri-ah,” Jiyong says. He shifts again, leaning over Seungri, one hand pressed against the mattress by Seungri’s head for balance. Seungri arches his back unconsciously, he wants it so bad, his insides are aching and he whines before he can stop himself.

There’s no warning, just the press of thick solid heat against his entrance. Jiyong’s cock slips inside with no resistance and Seungri’s hands fist the sheets as it pushes past his prostate and deeper even than Jiyong’s fingers. They both gasp when the beginnings of Jiyong’s knot slide past his rim, then Jiyong is fully seated, his pelvis pressing against the cheeks of Seungri’s ass.

“You’re so fucking wet, fuck, Seungri-ah,” Jiyong grinds into him a little, and Seungri gasps at the sharp pleasure of being stretched and filled so completely.

“God, fuck me, hyung, please,” He arches his back again and Jiyong slides incrementally deeper.

“Shit,” Jiyong’s other hand comes to rest on the other side of Seungri’s head and he’s pressed against Seungri now from ass to shoulders, his breath puffing against the back of Seungri’s neck. “Be still baby, I’m trying to take this slow.”

Seungri makes a noise of denial and pushes back again, groaning at the slide of Jiyong inside him. “Don’t go slow, hyung, don’t be careful!”

“Damnit, Seungri-ah,” Jiyong’s teeth scrape against the back of Seungri’s neck. When Seungri shifts back again, rubbing his cock on the damp sheets and forcing that amazing slide, Jiyong grunts then shoves his hips forward with another curse. Seungri make a noise somewhere between a whine and a scream. “You’re so impatient.”

Jiyong thrusts forward again and it feels deeper, sharper and Seungri makes this keening noise he’s never heard himself make before. “Keep going, hyung, please.”

“When did you get so polite?” Jiyong’s voice comes out like a deep growl then he drives his hips forward, once, twice, his pace slow and shaky like he’s fighting with his body. On the Third thrust Seungri comes panting against the pillow with a high pitched whine, and a growl rumbles through Jiyong’s chest where it’s pressed against Seungri’s back.

Then Jiyong is fucking into him hard. The curls of pleasure from his orgasm haven’t faded and they twist, coil, and crest in another swell of pleasure. Jiyong’s knot is growing, and it tugs almost painfully against the rim of his ass anytime Jiyong pulls out far enough. Jiyong pulls out almost fully one last time and Seungri gives a pained whimper.

“Fuck, I can’t hold out anymore,” Jiyong growls. “You feel too fucking good clenching around me like this.” Jiyong pushes deep and groans as he grinds his hips against Seungri’s ass. “You ready baby? Ready for me to knot you?”

“Yes, God, hyung please, let me feel it.” Even as he says the words Seungri feels embarrassment rise inside him. He sounds like bad porn, but he really means it, he wants it so bad.

Jiyong starts a rhythm of short, deep thrusts with so much power behind them they force the high-pitched, panting breaths out of Seungri every time Jiyong’s hips slam forward.

“Oh God, oh God,” He can feel Jiyong’s knot swelling, pulling at the rim of his ass in the most delicious way before stretching his insides. The angle means Jiyong is rubbing his prostate with every thrust in and out.

Seungri’s eyes roll back in his head, his insides seize up and pleasure curls through him, only this time it doesn’t stop. It goes on and on, until Seungri’s eyes start to water and he feels a line of drool roll down his chin.

There’s a growling moan behind him and he feels Jiyong’s cock and knot swell inside him, then Jiyong’s teeth sink into his shoulder. The sting of the bite adds to the orgasm that seems to be lasting forever and Seungri has the vague thought that he’s not breathing just before darkness drags him under.

*

The first thing that Seungri becomes aware of is the he’s still in gross damp sheets and there’s who knows what drying on his skin. Okay, he knows what it is, but it’s gross. Second thing he notices is that his insides ache in a completely different way now. The itchy feels is mostly gone, but that’s probably because Jiyong’s knot is still pressing insistently inside him stretching Seungri in a way that’s actually kind of painful now that he’s not in a haze of lust.

“...a while.” Jiyong’s voice filters in next. They’re on their sides and Jiyong’s got one arm looped under his neck holding him close, the other is draped over his waist and there’s a thin sheet covering them both. “I haven’t knotted anyone in a while so who knows how long it’s going to take for my knot to go down.”

“Well it sounded like you both enjoyed yourselves.” It’s Seunghyun’s voice and Seungri feels distantly relieved that they’re not growling at each other.

Jiyong chuckles. “Jealous?”

“A little, you don’t fuck me like that.”

“You hate being knotted.”

“I might have changed my mind on that.”

“We’ll see if you still feel that way once maknae’s heat is over.”

“He came so much, it smells like you had a whole pack of omegas in here not just one.”

“He’s like an orgasm machine, I swear I can just breathe on him and he comes.” Jiyong says. “I don’t know if that should boost my ego or bruise it.”

“I can hear you,” Seungri says. He tries to roll over and bury his face in the pillow, but Jiyong’s hold won’t let him. “If you could just suffocate me with this pillow that would be great.”

Jiyong laughs at him and pulls him closer, it makes his cock shift inside him and Seungri gasps. The feeling is a mixture of pleasure, because Jiyong’s knot and cock are rubbing against very good and sensitive spots and pain because Seungri’s ass is raw and sore from stretching in a way it’s never been stretched before. So he’s half aroused and half hurting.

“Jesus, I can smell you getting turned on,” Seunghyun says, and his voice is just a fraction deeper than it was before. “You might be the horniest omega I’ve ever met, and that’s saying something.”

“Fuck off, hyung,” Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t say something so disrespectful, he learned numerous lessons about it in the past, but he’s tired and his body hurts, oh and also he’s fucking humiliated.

“Aw, don’t pick on the baby, hyung, he’s very sensitive right now,” Jiyong runs a soothing hand down Seungri’s side. “Give us some space, I figure he’s got about fifteen to twenty minutes before he passes out again and I need to try and chill myself out so we can unknot by then.”

“Am I keeping you from being calm, Jiyong?” Seunghyun’s voice drops to that deep timber again, and Seungri shivers.

“You know you are,” Jiyong says. His scolding tone is belied by the fact that his cock twitches inside Seungri. “Come on, you’re going to get maknae all riled up again and he’s already got to be crazy dehydrated.”

His hyungs share a laugh, at his expense of course because what else is new, then Seunghyun leans down and kiss them both, Jiyong on the mouth and Seungri on the forehead.

“Rest up, both of you, you’re not even through the first twenty-four hours.”

When they’re alone Seungri lasts maybe two minutes before he shifts around. Jiyong hisses and reaches a hand down to still his hips. “Don’t move maknae-ah,” he says his voice strained.

“How long does this usually take?”

“When I’m not in a rut usually ten to fifteen minutes,” Jiyong says. “But it’s been awhile so it might take a little longer.”

“How long has it been?”

“Um, maybe twenty minutes.”

“Jesus, hyung.”

Jiyong sighs, “Believe me, I know.” He settles in, the hand on Seungri’s hip sliding up his sides, before settling on his stomach. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Seungri answers immediately. “And sore.”

“Sounds about right,” Jiyong says.

“Am I really weird?” Seungri asks. Maybe it’s the hormones, but he’s feeling extra embarrassed about how often and messily he came.

“Not really,” Jiyong says. “You did come a lot, but Seunghyun and I both usually sleep with female omegas. The only male omegas I’ve slept with weren’t in heat so that probably makes a difference.” Jiyong’s hand is rubbing soft circles on his stomach and it helps Seungri unwind muscles he didn’t know were tight with tension. “Plus, you’re very young, when I go into a rut I lose track of how many times I come so it’s pretty normal.”

Seungri hums at him, the soothing touches are making him feel warm and sleepy. He must doze off because Jiyong shakes him awake at some point. “Come on Seungri, you need to shower and they have to change the sheets.”

Seungri whines in protest because he just wants to sleep forever.

“I know, baby,” Jiyong says, pulling Seungri up and guiding him out of bed. “Just a quick shower and before you know it you’ll be sleeping again.”

The shower is quick, Jiyong gets in with him and helps him clean up. Seungri doesn’t feel aroused but his body has its own agenda, it’s surprising to them both when Seungri has a tiny orgasm when Jiyong’s got two soap slicked fingers inside him to clean him out. There’s no more come left in him but his ass goes a little slick and he twitches as small pinpricks of pleasure dance their way down his spine.

“I hate this,” Seungri groans, teeth clenched against the pleasure. He wasn’t this horny even as a teenager or when he turned twenty and fucked half the noonas in Seoul. “I’m sleepy, hyung.”

“I know maknae-ah,” Jiyong’s carefully removes his fingers and directs the removable shower head over Seungri’s ass and thighs. “Almost done, then we can sleep.”

The rest of the shower passes in a blur. Jiyong forces him to drink a bottle of a sports drink and a bottle of water before finally leading him back to the bedroom.

The room smells so fresh it makes Seungri realize how badly it stank of hormones and sex before. He slides under cool clean sheets after slipping on another pair of thick boxers that are reinforced between the legs to catch his leaking slick. Jiyong pulls him close, tucking Seungri’s face under his chin and handily close to his scent glands. The smell of alpha relaxes him further and Seungri is asleep in moments.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While he waits he pulls out his phone to check his email and SNS. It feels like he’s been in another dimension for the last day, but as he scrolls through his timeline and the news, its obvious the world has gone on without him. It’s just after ten am which means he presented about twelve hours ago. It feels like it’s already been twelve days, so much has changed.
> 
> He hasn’t had a moment to himself really since and none of the last few hours feels real. It’s physically obvious at this point that he’s an omega, but his brain hasn’t had a chance to come to terms with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 and Day 2! Here we get a little TopRi which is an absolute favorite of mine. Poor Seungri continues to be both overwhelmed and underwhelmed at everything about both being an Omega and being in heat. 
> 
>  
> 
> All editing is done by me so please excuse my typos.
> 
> ~Enjoy~

He must have slept for at least eight hours at least because when Seungri wakes he does feel refreshed. He has to pee like crazy and he’s sticky with slick and precome, but that seems to be his new normal at the moment.

Jiyong is still wrapped around him like the worlds skinniest octopus, smelling happy and sated. Seungri untangles himself and walks gingerly to the attached bathroom. The next wave will probably hit soon, and after he uses the bathroom, washes his face and brushes his teeth he takes a moment to just breathe.

Seungri also takes a moment to take stock of his body. He’s a little sore, especially his ass, but not as sore as he would have expected. His shoulder hurts and when turns to look at it in the mirror he sees a bruise and he realizes it from Jiyong biting him. Fuck. His body definitely likes that idea and he quickly puts it out of his mind.

When he leaves the bathroom, Jiyong is sprawled out on the bed still sleeping. Seungri grabs his robe and makes his way into the kitchen. He’s starving and also thirsty as all hell. He turns on his electric kettle and the coffee maker, before pulling out his favorite instant ramen. He crunches through two apples and a banana while the water heats. He also downs a whole bottle of water. He stops the kettle just before the timer goes off and pours steaming water onto his noodles.

While he waits he pulls out his phone to check his email and SNS. It feels like he’s been in another dimension for the last day, but as he scrolls through his timeline and the news, its obvious the world has gone on without him. It’s just after ten am which means he presented about twelve hours ago. It feels like it’s already been twelve days, so much has changed.

He hasn’t had a moment to himself really since and none of the last few hours feels real. It’s physically obvious at this point that he’s an omega, but his brain hasn’t had a chance to come to terms with it. He also can’t believe he finally got to fuck Jiyong. Well, get fucked by him, but still. He doesn’t linger on those thoughts too long, because just dimly recalling the feeling of Jiyong’s cock inside him or his growls of satisfaction are enough to get his body very interested.

“Coffee,” A voice croaks behind him, and Seungri is not ashamed to admit he may have shrieked like a twelve year old girl. Seunghyun is leaning on the wall next to the kitchen doorway like the world’s most attractive zombie. His eyes are mostly closed and he looks like he’s sleep walking. “Coffee.” He says again.

“Okay, hyung,” Seungri says warily. He knows what Seunghyun can be like without coffee. He pours him a large mug, black and hands it to him, before pouring a mug for himself and adding cream and sugar. Seungri is finished with his noodles and halfway through his coffee before Seunghyun wakes up enough to talk.

“Morning, Seungri-ah,” he says. His voice sounds less like death, but it’s still deep and scratchy with sleep. “Good to see you moving around.”

“Morning, hyung,” Seungri says. “I didn’t know you stayed the night.”

Seunghyun shrugs and drains his mug, “I’m the backup, maknae-ah.” He says, “If Jiyong passes out from exhaustion I have to be here to make sure you don’t run into the street and rub all over strange alphas.”

Seungri wrinkles his nose, “I don’t think I would do that, hyung,” he says.

“Hormones make you do crazy things,” Seunghyun says vaguely as he walks closer to pour himself a second mug. “Ask Jiyong what happened the time he tried to ride out his rut alone after we got together, it’s hilarious.”

The mental image of a desperate Jiyong rubbing off on strangers gives Seungri a lot of mixed feelings, it’s both hilarious and sad.

More importantly, Seunghyun is close enough now that Seungri can smell that potent scent that seems purely alpha. His scent is different than Jiyong’s of course, still comforting in its familiarity, but now it’s sharp and biting. His insides tighten, his ass gets slick and his dick goes from semi hard to fully hard in seconds. It’s not quite the start of another wave, but his body is definitely signaling that it likes Seunghyun close very much.

His hyung chokes on a sip of coffee and narrows his eyes at Seungri, “Might be time to go wake Jiyong,” he says softly, and now is voice is deep with that alpha growl.

Seungri nods because he wants to press himself against Seunghyun and inhale his scent. He wants to rub against him and whine at him until his hyung bends him over the counter and fills him up. He wants to feel a thick knot inside him pulling against his rim and feel teeth in his skin.

Okay, so maybe the wave is starting.

Seunghyun sits his coffee carefully down on the counter, his eyes not leaving Seungri’s face. “Seungri-ah,” he says softly, the growl in his voice now so deep Seungri can barely recognize it. “Be a good boy and go wake your leader,” he says. “Before I do what your body begging me for and forget what I agreed with Jiyong.”

Seungri shudders, he’s torn, because the still rational part of his brain knows that he doesn’t want to come between his two hyungs. But the lust-filled heat drunk part of his brain really wants Seunghyun to bend him over and fuck him more than he wants anything in the world.

Seungri whines as lust breaks over him, in a scalding wave, sending heat rushing down his spine and slick gushing out of him.

Seunghyun’s eyes widen and his nostrils flare as he breathes in Seungri’s scent and suddenly he’s right there, pressing Seungri against the counter. His body is solid and hot and Seungri’s hips push forward of their own accord, rubbing his erection against his hyung. “Fuck,” Seunghyun says softly. “You smell so good, Seungri-ah.” Seunghyun’s arms come around him and his hands slide up Seungri’s back, cradling his head before tilting it to the side. He presses his face to Seungri’s neck and inhales deeply. “You smell like sex and Jiyong, my two favorite scents.”

Seungri’s brain is heat-fogged and he just groans and keeps grinding against Seunghyun. That sharp scent of alpha is intoxicating and Seungri wants to rub it all over his body.

“God, you really might be the horniest omega ever,” Seunghyun says, his voice still in that deep alpha growl. “You smell like you’re ready to come, are you going to make a mess right here in the kitchen?”

The only response Seungri has to that is an orgasm so strong his knees go weak. He clutches Seunghyun’s arms as his body shakes through the pulses of pleasure, he knows he’s making embarrassing noises but he can’t stop the whiny groans from wrenching out of his throat with each twist of pleasure through is middle.

“Fuck,” Seunghyun’s arms have tightened around him, helping to keep upright. “So fast, and I can smell that you’re about ready to go over again.”

Seungri whines and presses his face to Seunghyun’s neck. The scent of alpha calms his nerves a little and makes him feel like everything is just as it’s supposed to be, even though his rational mind is horrified at the slick he feels running down his thighs.

“God, I love a whiny omega,” Seunghyun growls. He tugs Seungri forward, yanking his robe open before sliding his hands down the back of Seungri’s now soaked boxers. “Fuck you’re so wet, I love a messy omega too. So does Jiyong, I’m surprised he didn’t pop before he got his knot in you.”

The words are barely registering since Seunghyun wastes no time sliding three fingers inside him, using the other hand to hold him open. Seungri winces because he’s still kind of sore from last night, but otherwise doesn’t move from where he’s practically hanging off his hyung like a ragdoll. Seunghyun doesn’t push his fingers in deep, just uses them to tug at his rim, putting pressure on his slick glands. Predictably, slick streams over Seunghyun’s fingers and runs in rivulets down the backs of his thighs.

The mess is the last thing on his mind though, the tugs on his rim send lines of pleasure straight to his dick. When Seunghyun groans and scraps his teeth hard against Seungri’s scent glands it’s enough to send him over the edge all over again.

“Having fun with my omega, I see,” Jiyong’s voice would be startling if Seungri wasn’t still shuddering through his orgasm.

“He's not technically your omega,” Seunghyun replies and wiggles his fingers perfectly and makes Seungri whimper. “His wave started and you were sleeping. Plus, he was practically begging me with his whines and pathetic puppy dog eyes.”

Jiyong snorts “I’m sure.”

From deep in his heat fog, Seungri is glad they’re not growling at each other. Seunghyun’s fingers quest deeper pressing against his prostate and alleviating the ache to be filled that’s just started rising inside him.

Embarrassing whiny pants force their way out of his mouth, and Seungri knows if he wasn’t already flushed with heat he’d be flushed with shame. No way is he coming out of his heat with any of his dignity intact.

“Jesus, I think he’s about to blow again,” Seunghyun says wonderingly. He thrusts and grinds his fingers in a mind-blowing rhythm and it doesn’t take long for Seungri to come again, there’s practically a river flowing down his legs. It’s pooling around his feet and he’s wonders how there can be so much liquid inside him. The orgasms lasts and lasts and Seunghyun milks him through it, his fingers a constant pressure on his prostate.

“Damn,” Jiyong’s voice sounds very far away. “I know he’s fun to play with hyung, but we did have an agreement you know.”

“Mmhmm,” Seunghyun scrapes his teeth over Seungri’s scent glands again and make him shiver. “Come get him then, Jiyong-ah, I’m having a hard time getting my hands off him.”

Seungri is definitely not a child but somehow his hyungs hand him off like a baby and he finds himself hanging off Jiyong without needing to move his legs at all. Without Seunghyun’s fingers inside him, he feels decidedly empty and he is not happy about it.

“Jiyongie-hyung,” he whines, pressing his face against Jiyong’s neck and inhaling deeply. The scent calms him some and he doesn’t feel quite so desperate. It’s still just starting but that need to be filled is intense. “Inside,” he says and tries to make his voice sound something close to normal. He fails, it comes out whiny and he thinks he’s just going to give up on his manhood until the heat is over.

“Okay, baby,” Jiyong says soothingly. “We’re not far from the bedroom, just a minute or two.”

“Hyung,” Seungri whines in protest and Jiyong sighs.

He slides his hand down the back of Seungri’s boxers and slips two fingers inside him. It’s not what he really wants but it feels good and relieves some of the itch under his skin. He sighs in relief burrowing his face into Jiyong’s neck. “That’s better right? Let’s see if we can do some more.” Jiyong’s voice stays calm and he slides two fingers from his other hand inside him and starts massaging his just inside his rim. The stretch is almost what he wants and Seungri arches his back and pushes them deeper with a groan. “That’s it baby, God you smell good. You going to come all over me, huh? Going to make even more of a mess?” His eyelids flutter as Jiyong’s fingers start thrusting in alternating rhythm so there’s all ways pressure against his prostate or pulling against his rim. Seungri can’t even speak, he’s practically drooling it feels so good. It feels so close to being knotted that it makes him dizzy and the orgasm vibrates through him before he’s even aware of it building. The same serene pleasure from his first heat orgasm spreads through him. “Fuck,” Jiyong whispers and his voice sounds rough, but not quite growly.

When Seungri finishes he’s loose limbed, and his body relaxed, still hanging off Jiyong. Jiyong’s fingers are still inside him and he wiggles them a little because Jiyong is a bastard and it makes Seungri whine and shift back to push them even deeper.

“God, Okay, let’s go to the bedroom now, yeah?” Jiyong says. He pulls his fingers out and coaxes Seungri to wrap his legs around his waist. He shuffles to the bedroom, managing to carry Seungri’s weight despite the height difference. Seungri is mostly focused on how good Jiyong smells.

They’ve shared space and skin contact for the last at least twenty-four hours and Seungri finds their combined scents both comforting and a huge turn on. He presses his face closer to Jiyong’s neck and breathes deeply.

“Hyung, you smell so good,” Seungri says, his hips shifting so he can grind his erection against Jiyong’s stomach.

“Stop that,” Jiyong says and swats him on the ass. “You’re going to make me drop you and then it’ll take even longer to get to the bedroom.” It doesn’t sound like a threat, but it feels like one and Seungri stops trying to rub off against Jiyong. “You smell good too, Seungri-ah,” Jiyong says. “You smell like me, and heat, and sex. And now a little like Seunghyun too.”

Jiyong drops him on the bed, not unkindly and goes over to his bag, presumably to get a condom. The knowledge that he’s going to be knotted soon makes Seungri want to whine. He swallows the noise squirms out of his clothes, then rolls over onto his knees. He parts his legs, and leans down onto his forearms so that his ass is in the air. The position feels odd because he’s never done it before, but it also feels perfect and he arches his back a little more so that Jiyong will know exactly where Seungri wants him when he comes back over.

“Oh fuck,” Jiyong’s voice has dropped into full alpha growl and Seungri shivers. “You’re ready for me, huh?”

“Yes, hyung, please,” Seungri can’t take any teasing right now. He just wants to be filled already. His insides ache for it. “It hurts, please, hyung.”

There’s a snap of latex then the bed shifts and then the heat of Jiyong’s body pressing against the backs of his thighs and ass. Mercifully, Jiyong doesn’t tease him. He thrusts three fingers back inside Seungri, spreading them, before taking them out and pressing the head of cock to Seungri’s hole.

“Yes, please, please, please,” Seungri can’t stop the words coming out of his mouth and he makes a gratified noise when Jiyong pushes into him. There’s almost no resistance, he’s too wet and too turned on.

Jiyong curses and grinds his hips before pulling out slow and thrusting back in hard. It jolts a high-pitched cry of pleasure from Seungri and he has to bite his lips to keep himself from begging for more. It doesn’t matter because Jiyong doesn’t stop. He doesn’t bother trying to go slow like the night before. He fucks into Seungri with hard steady strokes. The position means he’s hitting Seungri’s prostate perfectly and Seungri almost cries with relief.

“So, good, hyung, so good, please, yes,” The begging has started again and Seungri buries his face in his pillow to quiet himself. Jiyong reaches under his stomach to grasp his cock and Seungri comes instantly. Tears squeeze out of his eyes and his body jerks and clenches with the force of his orgasm. Holy shit, it’s like a revelation. He comes and comes again, and again until his balls are empty and his orgasms are just his body convulsing with pleasure.

Then Jiyong’s knot is swelling inside him, stretching his rim, while his cock rubs over Seungri’s prostate. Seungri is full on sobbing now, his body throbbing with oversensitivity. Through the fog of post-orgasm bliss and heat Seungri feels Jiyong’s teeth sink into him again, the other shoulder this time, before Jiyong eases them onto their sides, his knot still huge and almost painful inside Seungri.

There’s whimpering and sobs and it takes Seungri a moment to realize they’re both from him.

“Baby, baby, no. What’s wrong?” Jiyong sounds scared, Seungri hasn’t been much of a crier since he got older. But the tears are flowing out of him and he can’t even figure out why.

When he doesn’t answer, Jiyong just wraps his arms around him, careful not to jostle where they’re connected and pets his hair and whispers to him in a soothing voice. At some point Seungri must drift off because he wakes up with a jolt when Jiyong’s cock slips out of him, adding more slick to the already ruined sheets.

His ass feels raw and sore and Seungri feels tears prick his eyes again at the pain. He doesn’t even know why he’s crying.

“You awake, baby?” Jiyong asks, his hands rubbing soft circles against Seungri’s stomach. “There’s a hot bath waiting for you in your bathroom. I think you’ll feel a lot better if you go soak for a little while.”

Seungri makes a noise of accent, still too foggy and drained to speak. Jiyong helps him stand and Seungri winces and tries not to waddle on the way to the bathroom.

His bathroom is lit with candles, and the scent of lavender fills the room. Jiyong helps him clean up in the shower really quick and thankfully there are no surprise orgasms when Jiyong slipped two soaped up fingers inside him to clean him out.

Once he is clean Jiyong helps him shuffle over to the bath. “Want me to get in with you, or do you want some privacy?”

Seungri thinks about it, he could use some privacy. But his body hurts, he feels like he might cry again and he wanted to be held. “Stay,” he says softly, his voice hoarse from tears.

Jiyong climbs in the tub first and Seungri curls up between his legs on his side. The water is warm but not scalding and the heat immediate sooths his tired muscles. They lay there for a while and Seungri’s brain slowly starts to clear and he starts to feel a little more like himself.

“Hyung what time is it?”

“Almost noon.”

“Did I sleep for a long time?”

“Maybe half an hour,” Jiyong says. “I woke you up so you could get clean and we could get the sheets changed. I’m sure you’ll be ready to pass out again soon.”

Seungri nodded, he could feel the exhaustion creeping up on him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Seungri says with a sigh. “Everything hurts.”

“I sent someone to the store for something for pain,” Jiyong says. “I figured you would be sore by now. You’ll need to drink and eat too before you go back to sleep.”

Seungri makes an agreeable noise and pressed his face against Jiyong’s neck. The scent was more soothing than a turn on at the moment, though his worn out body made a valiant effort to try and get aroused.

He can’t believe he cried. Seungri used to cry a lot when he was young because, despite his confident exterior, he was incredibly sensitive. He’d had good sex before, though nothing on par with heat sex, but it never drove him to tears. Girls have cried during sex before, usually when Seungri was really putting in work to wreck them. But he’d never cried himself. The closest was when he had a girl suck his dick so good his legs tried to give out.

If he thinks back on the moment, he thinks it was just too intense. He’d never experienced anal personally, he’d slept with a guy or two so he knew how it worked. But for some reason he never thought jacking off while someone fucked him would feel so good.

Then again he didn’t think any of this would feel as good if his hormones weren’t going out of control. What was wrong with human bodies anyway?

Somewhere during his wandering thoughts he starts drifting off again, Jiyong shook him awake when the water starts to cool, and Seungri climbs out gingerly. The bath helped and he didn’t feel as sore but his ass still hurt and with no heat endorphins to numb him he feels like he was split open.

After putting on another pair of reinforced boxers and downing a glass of water and a sports drink, along with some pills for pain. Then Seungri crunched through some protein bars before climbing under the sheets. It was almost one pm, but it feels like three am and Seungri is asleep before his head hit the pillow.

 

 

When Seungri wakes up the next wave has already started. His boxers are soaked through and he whines at the frustrating emptiness inside him. He rolls over and is relieved to find Jiyong asleep next to him. He wastes some time trying to sort through his lust fogged thoughts on what to do before just draping himself over Jiyong’s prone form.

“Hyung,” he whines, and lets himself grind against Jiyong. It feels great, would feel even better if he didn’t have those stupid boxers on. He squirms out of them and throws them across the room. Yes, it feels much better grinding against his hyung again. “Jiyongie-hyung,” he groans.

“Hm,” Jiyong doesn’t open his eyes but one of his arms wraps around Seungri’s shoulder. “Did it start?”

“Yes, hyung,” Seungri tries to keep the irritation out of his voice. Really, Jiyong just woke up, but why else would Seungri be rubbing against him like this? “Please, hyung,” and Seungri clamps his teeth shut to keep from whining out ‘I need it’. Instead he reaches down and rubs Jiyong’s cock through his sleep pants. He’s already mostly hard, probably from normal morning wood and Seungri’s spiking heat scent.

Jiyong lets out a sigh and pushes his hips up into Seungri’s hand.

“Can I?” Seungri’s not one hundred percent sure what he’s asking for besides getting Jiyong’s dick inside him as soon as possible, but he’s so relieved when Jiyong agrees.

“Go ahead, maknae-ah,” Jiyong says and they work together to get Jiyong out of his sleep pants.

Even with his heat making him feel a little crazy, Seungri takes a moment to stroke and squeeze Jiyong’s dick. It’s mesmerizing watching Jiyong’s reaction, feeling his breathing change, watching the way the muscles in his stomach tense and relax. It’s a side of Jiyong Seungri spent a lot of his horny teenage days thinking about and never really got to experience.

The wave is picking up in intensity and when Seungri rubs his palm over the head of Jiyong’s cock and finds it slick, his body throbs with want. Mostly, he wants to get Jiyong’s cock in him, but a smaller part of him really wants to see what Jiyong tastes like.

Pulling the sheets back, Seungri gets onto his knees beside Jiyong, and bends down to slide his tongue around the head of Jiyong’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” Jiyong whispers, and his hips jerk up sharply and he reaches down to run his fingers through Seungri’s hair encouragingly. Seungri turns his head, and watches Jiyong as he lets the head of Jiyong’s cock slip into his mouth. Jiyong’s watching him, with his lip caught between his teeth. “God, you look good like that,” Jiyong’s voice has a hint of a growl to it, and it makes Seungri shiver.

The ache to be filled is almost overwhelming but Seungri lets himself lick and suck Jiyong just a little longer, reveling in Jiyong’s soft pleased sighs and the way his cock hardens against his tongue. Finally, he can’t take it anymore and Seungri lets Jiyong cock slide out of his mouth. He’s almost whining with every breath when he straddles Jiyong; he’s not completely how sure how this works since he’s never ridden anyone before, but it can’t be hard. When he looks at Jiyong he feels a spike of lust shoot through him. Jiyong’s eyes are only half open, his lips are red and wet from biting them, and his hair a wreck from sleep. He looks like one of the many wet dreams Seungri had during his teenage years they were sharing a bed. 

At this point his inside are clenching around nothing and his inner thighs are wet with slick. He braces one hand against Jiyong’s stomach for balance and uses the other to hold Jiyong’s cock steady. He can’t help but rub the head of Jiyong’s wet cock over his hole, it feels so good and it makes Jiyong’s breath hitch. It’s only as he’s sliding down on Jiyong’s cock, that he realizes they forgot to use a condom. The absence of barrier makes it so he feels every inch and curve more intently than before. Jiyong feels even hotter, and thick, and there’s an exhilarating skin on skin drag that feels raw and so, so good.

“Oh, God, hyung,” Seungri gasps once he’s fully seated. He circles his hips experimentally and groans as he feels the beginnings of an orgasm tingle at the base of his cock. When Seungri rises up on his knees a little and rocks back down he moans loud and long. The angle makes it sharper, and it feels like Jiyong’s going even deeper than before, stretching his insides deliciously.

There’s a little bit of trouble trying to figure out a rhythm that works and Jiyong slips out of him a few times when he lifts his hips too high. But he finally figures out how to shift his hips to get Jiyong’s cock at the perfect angle to hit the best spots. It’s thrilling that he can decide how deep or shallow Jiyong is inside him, and he can decide how fast or slow he gets fucks. It’s so good, and it’s elating to have so much control for the first time since his heat.

The best thing though, aside from the mind-blowing feeling making Jiyong’s dick rub against his prostate just right, is watching Jiyong’s reaction. This is the first time they’ve been face to face when they fuck and it’s gratifying to watch Jiyong’s eyes flutter and his mouth fall open once Seungri gets the rhythm down. There’s this noise he makes halfway between a growl and a groan when Seungri rolls his hips a certain way, and Seungri’s so focused on the way Jiyong’s mouth moves when he groans that Seungri’s orgasm washes over him before he notices it.

Remembering earlier, Seungri reaches down and stroke himself through it. It makes his eyes roll and his hips stutter. He feels Jiyong’s knot swelling and he shifts so he can feel it tugging against his rim and pressing perfectly against his slick glands, he’s still stroking himself and the next orgasm rolls over him, and he whines as he tightens around Jiyong’s knot and grinds his hips just so, so Jiyong’s rubbing against his prostate just the way he wants, and comes again shuddering in pleasure.

By now Jiyong’s knot is swollen and he’s forced to find a new mix of grinding and rolling his hips. It feels so good it makes his toes curl, and it makes Jiyong grip his hips with a growl and grind up to meet him. They find a rhythm together and with the added pressure in all the right places he comes again, and then again, each orgasm stronger than the last and he has to let go of his dick because it’s oversensitive. His arms are weak and trembling by the time he’s done but he’s still hard, because fuck biology, and he flops down on Jiyong grimacing at the puddle of come slicking Jiyong’s stomach, and tucks his face into Jiyong’s neck.

“Fuck, you did so good, baby,” Jiyong pants. He curves one arm around Seungri’s back, pulling their bodies even closer, then the palm of his other hand slides down his spine to rest just at the top of Seungri’s ass. “You feel so good Seungri-ah,” Jiyong says and grinds up, holding Seungri’s body in place. “You make the sweetest noises, and when you come you grip my dick so tight.” Jiyong groans when Seungri’s body trips over the edge of another orgasm during the next curl up of his hips. “Fuck, yes just like that,” Seungri whimpers. “How can you sound so sweet when your ass is gripping my knot so tight like that?”

There aren’t any words left in Seungri’s pleasure-fogged brain and he just whines and burrows his face deeper into Jiyong’s neck. Jiyong manages to find a tight circular rhythm that, combined with his cock being squeezed between them, makes Seungri a drooling mess all over again. When Jiyong finally comes, Seungri’s body is wrung out and his orgasms are dry pulsations of pleasure that ride a thin line between pleasure and pain. But the feeling of heat as Jiyong’s come soaks his inside is new and kind of dirty. It’s also thrilling, sexy and exciting and he comes again, wrenching pulses of heat making him whine and groan Jiyong’s name against his hyung’s skin.

“Jesus, Ri,” Jiyong wheezes, his hands are running soothingly up and down Seungri’s sweaty back even has he’s still shuddering and filling Seungri’s insides with warmth. “We forgot protection.”

Seungri grunts, “’can feel that.”

Jiyong laughs and it does interesting things to where they’re still connected. “Sorry, I got caught up in the moment,” Jiyong says.

Seungri snorts, “Same.”

“We should be okay, since it’s been twenty-four hours since you started taking the birth control. Plus, you have that morning after pill.” Jiyong’s hands are still running up and down his back. “How are you feeling?”

“Hurts,” Seungri says softly. And it does. Not just his ass, but all of his muscles. Full body orgasms are great in theory, hell they’re even great in the moment, but his body is not used to all this clenching and twitching and it hurts.

“I know, baby,” Jiyong says, on hand come up to ruffle the back of his hair and stroke down his neck, before Jiyong’s thumbs slide up to that magical spot just under his scent glands and Seungri’s muscles automatically go lax and he melts against Jiyong’s body. “Better?”

Seungri grunts in what he hopes is a positive way, he’s assuming Jiyong understands because he keeps going, and the rest of the tension leaks from Seungri’s body.

“I think I have you figured out now,” Jiyong says, as he continues to work blessed magic on Seungri’s aching body. “Every omega’s heat is different and there’s always going to be certain things that make the waves easier.” Now that he’s practically a puddle, Jiyong’s hands work their way down his neck to his shoulders. “You need strong orgasms, I’m guessing since they release the most hormones? Maybe? But they seem to pass faster if you come really hard, that’s why you had to come so many times that first time.” Jiyong’s thumbs are digging into his shoulders and Seungri whimpers. “If we just make sure you come crazy hard you won’t have to get so dehydrated by coming like thirty times.”

Before going into heat, Seungri would have been ecstatic at the idea of being able to come over and over again. Now, God, he probably wouldn’t be able to jerk off for like a month.

With Jiyong’s skilled hands working him over Seungri drifts in and out, he wakes up when Jiyong reaches for his phone, and again when Jiyong knot goes down and his cock slips out of Seungri, releasing a wave of slick and come.

“Ugh,” Seungri groans and wrinkles his face. He’s even wetter than usual with all of Jiyong’s come inside him. “Shower,” he grumbles.

“You have to get off me for that to happen, maknae-ah.”

Seungri grunts. He’s comfortable, even with how messy he is. He knows once he moves all the aches from before are going to come back. But he can feel his ass leaking like crazy onto Jiyong and that’s got to be uncomfortable.

Moving is painful. His muscles hurt, especially his thighs, and lower back, and he almost wishes he could have another bath. But he’s ready to just get clean and sleep.

Jiyong is extra thorough cleaning him out in the shower this time, and he makes Seungri come, gasping against the shower wall, as he slips fingers inside him again and again to make sure he’s gotten the majority of his come out.

“Fuck,” Seungri groans through clenched teeth. “Are you doing this on purpose?”

“Of course not,” Jiyong says distractedly. “We have to minimize the risk as much as possible.” His fingers slide deeper and Seungri whimpers. His nerves have gone all funny and he can’t tell if it hurts or feels good to have Jiyong’s soapy fingers scraping his sensitive insides.

“Ah,” Seungri whines as he comes again. “Dammit.”

“Shh, I know, I’m almost done.”

Thankfully, Jiyong finishes without making Seungri come again, and who even knew that was something he would ever be thankful for? They end up with Seungri leaning against Jiyong in the shower and letting the hot water pour against his sore muscles.

“Seungri-ah, I have to make some phone calls after this,” Jiyong says, he’s massaging just under Seungri’s scent glands and sending waves of ease down Seungri’s spine. “Seunghyun is going to come lay with you while I handle some things. I should be back before the next wave hits, though.”

Seungri makes a non-committal noise. They’ve shared space for years and even if Seunghyun hasn’t gotten cuddly with him like Jiyong has, there’s been plenty of times they’ve fallen asleep with and against each other. Besides, Seungri’s due for his post wave nap, he can already feel the drowsiness creeping up on him.

“Kay.”

“Don’t fall asleep yet,” Jiyong says, shaking his shoulder a little. “We need to get you something to drink and eat first.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost nine.”

“How many days is this? I feel like I’ve been sleeping and coming forever,” Seungri complains.

“Well it’s officially been twenty-four hours since you started your heat, I think.”

Seungri groans. “Jesus, how many more days do I have to do this?”

“Didn’t you do your research, it usually last four or five days.”

“That’s too many,” Seungri whines.

“Don’t worry, once you heat the peak you’re going to be too foggy to realize time is passing.”

“Can’t wait,” Jiyong just pets him and ignores his sarcasm.

They leave the shower when Seungri really starts falling asleep. The sheets are fresh, thank god, Seungri’s going to have to remember to get the number of this laundry services it’s so helpful, and Seungri climbs in, ignoring the boxer Jiyong offers.

“I’m just going to rip them off as soon as wake up,” Seungri says snuggling up under the sheets. They must be a pair they’ve used already because Seungri can smell him and Jiyong on them, even under the heavy scent of detergent.

He snacks, drinks, and swallows the handful of pills Jiyong offers him knowing they include birth control, suppressants and probably the morning after pill too.

As he drifts off he remembers that Seunghyun is going to be sleeping with him and thinks maybe he should have worn something. Then again, he’s still going to strip as soon as he wakes up so it doesn’t really matter.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m guessing your wave started considering my pajamas are all wet,” his hand strays lower, stopping just above Seungri’s ass. “What do you need, Seungri-ah?”
> 
> Seungri groans and grinds against his hyung.
> 
> “That’s what I thought,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Day 3! Here's the real TopRi chapter. This was super fun. It was my first time writing TopRi and I really really loved it. Love these two together in general. There's more GRi as well, because of course there is. lol.
> 
> Remember all editing is done by me so please excuse my typos!
> 
> ~Enjoy~

“Seungri-ah.”

Someone is shaking his shoulder and Seungri is not happy. He’s having the best dream ever and it’s cruel to wake him. He’s reaching for his favorite bowl of ice cream, it’s on top of the refrigerator for some reason, but he’s almost there, he just has to reach a little father, stretch and he’ll have sweet cool ice cream in his mouth.

“Seriously?”

“Ah,” Seungri comes fully awake as his body clenches up and heat pulses through him. Fuck. Wet dreams. He’s surprised it hadn’t happened already.

“Good morning to you too,” Seunghyun’s voice is deeper than normal, part of that is because it’s probably like five am, but the other part is all alpha growl. It makes Seungri shiver and then whine as his still hard cock rubs against Seunghyun’s hip. Seungri has managed to plaster himself to his hyung’s side, one leg slung over his hips and his head is pillowed in Seunghyun’s chest. Seunghyun’s hand is rubbing up and down Seungri’s back and the effect is both soothing and arousing. Seungri nuzzles his face into Seunghyun’s neck and breathes in his scent which, again, is both soothing and arousing. “I’m guessing your wave started considering my pajamas are all wet,” his hand strays lower, stopping just above Seungri’s ass. “What do you need, Seungri-ah?”

Seungri groans and grinds against his hyung.

“That’s what I thought,” his fingers slide down the cleft of Seungri’s ass spreading his slick. “Want me to wake up Jiyong? He fell asleep on the couch because he didn’t want to wake you.”

That sounds like it’ll take a long time and Seungri’s insides are aching now. He pushes back, trying to get Seunghyun’s fingers inside him. “Hyung,” he whines.

“Okay, okay,” Seunghyun says and pushes two fingers inside Seungri.

“Fuck,” Seungri whines, because it hurts. His insides are raw and sore and even with that it feels amazing to have something inside him. “Hyung, please.” He’s ready, he wants to be knotted before he really starts to ache for it.

“Let me get a condom on,” Seunghyun says and reaches over to sort through stuff stacked on the nightstand. “We have to go slow though.”

“I don’t want to go slow,” Seungri is ready to be knotted, ready for the ache to go away so he can rest.

“We have to,” When Seungri whines again in protest Seunghyun takes one of his hands and brings it down to where Seunghyun’s cock is hard and pressing against Seungri’s hip. He fits Seungri’s hand around it and Seungri gasps. “We need to go slow,” he says again.

Seungri lets out a frustrated breath, Seunghyun is bigger than Jiyong, longer, thicker, and Seungri logically knows slow is necessary. But he’s aching and really he doesn’t care how much it hurts if he can just get filled.

Seunghyun ignores his whines and all the other pathetic begging noises Seungri may or may not make. Instead he pushes Seungri onto his back, takes off his pajamas and rolls the condom over himself. Then he stuffs three fingers back inside Seungri, which effectively silences any begging noises and instead starts causing pleased satisfied noises.

By the time Seunghyun is working four fingers inside him, Seungri’s come twice.

“Still want me?” Seunghyun’s voice is still deep with the alpha growl. “Or do you think you can manage without?”

Seungri’s brain is foggy with heat, but he forces his eyes open and looks at Seunghyun’s cock. Seunghyun is fully hard, and his size is pretty intimidating.

“I want you,” Seungri says. Because they could maybe push through this wave without him getting knotted, but it would take forever and Seungri doesn’t think he can handle that.

Seunghyun nods, slips his fingers out of Seungri and rubs the slick over his cock, the sight of Seunghyun’s big hands rubbing over his big dick makes Seungri’s body clench in want. God, he wants it, even though he knows it going to hurt, he also knows it’s going to feel so good.

Seunghyun shuffles forward on his knees, stretching Seungri’s spread thighs over his legs. He pauses for an agonizing moment, then stuffs some pillows under the small of Seungri’s back. “Oh my God, hyung, please,” At this point Seungri is practically squirming.

“So impatient,” Seunghyun mutters, but he finally presses the head of his cock against Seungri’s hole and pushes forward.

It hurts, really hurts. Even with stretching and nearly three days of getting fucked. Once the head fully breaches him, Seunghyun pauses and Seungri could cry with relief as he takes a moment to breathe through it. It probably wouldn’t be so bad if he wasn’t already sore, but he’s already raw and being stretched even more hurts more than he was prepared for. He doesn’t remember moving but suddenly both of his hands are pressed against Seunghyun’s hips holding him in place so he doesn’t try and push in any further.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Seunghyun’s voice is soft and there’s an undercurrent of soothing purr to it. One of Seunghyun’s hands wraps around Seungri’s cock and starts stroking slowly. He leans forward, contorting himself a little, but not pushing against where Seungri is holding him in place, and places a soft kiss on the underside of Seungri’s jaw. It makes the breath whoosh out of Seungri’s mouth, and he gasps when Seunghyun does it again. He trails soft wet kisses down one side of Seungri’s neck and then up the other side. He’s still stroking Seungri in a slow almost hypnotic rhythm and he hasn’t pushed inside any further. “Kiss?”

It takes Seungri a second because his brain is still screaming a mixture of ‘fuck me now’ and ‘take it out’, but he finally realizes what his hyung is asking for and nods.

Seunghyun leans in for another soft kiss, this one against Seungri’s lips. Seunghyun’s mouth is warm and soft, and Seungri finds himself opening for him without thought. If Seungri had imagined kissing his hyung, really kissing him not something funny and embarrassing for a drama parody, he wouldn’t have pictured it like this. The kiss is almost gentle and while Seunghyun explores his mouth, he keeps stroking Seungri’s cock, and flexes and relaxes his hips so he’s fucking Seungri, but not pushing in very far.

The combination of sensations makes tension go out of Seungri’s arms, even though he’s still holding onto Seunghyun’s hips. Seunghyun finally pushes just a little deeper and when Seungri gasps at the stretch Seunghyun swallows it down.

Seunghyun distracts him with soft wet kisses, and tight slow strokes of his cock, and before he knows it, Seungri’s groaning each time Seunghyun pushes deeper inside him. When Seunghyun’s cock rubs over his prostate Seungri tries to pull away, but Seunghyun’s mouth follows him, swallowing his moans.

For the first time in a while, Seungri really feels his orgasm building. With each push of Seunghyun’s hips and each stroke of his hand Seungri can feel the heaviness of pleasure building deep inside him.

The beginnings of Seunghyun’s knot pops passed his rim and Seungri finally pulls his mouth free to curse, his body clenching.

“Fuck,” he feels like he can’t catch his breath past the tide of pleasure rising and rising, anytime he thinks he’s finally going to come, there’s a tiny shift in Seunghyun’s rhythm and it just continues to build. “Please, hyung, oh god.” He didn’t even know he could be kept from coming during heat. “Please, please, please,” he wants to cover his mouth, but his hands are still firmly clenched on Seunghyun’s hips, feeling the flex of muscles every time he pushes in and pulls out.

Finally, fucking finally, Seunghyun changes his rhythm, pushing in a little faster, but still gentle, and the strokes of his hand increase to match. “Come on, baby, let me see,” Seunghyun’s voice is a deep rumble, growly with alpha and husky and breathless from sex. “Let me see how good you feel.”

“Hyung,” Seungri breathes, spikes of pleasure tingle through his thighs and down his spine. He has one moment to gasp out a shocked, “Oh.” Then he’s coming, his body clenches tight around Seunghyun’s cock and he digs his teeth into hit bottom lip to stifle himself. But he still lets out the loudest whiniest moan he’s ever heard. He can’t even be embarrassed because his body is jolting, over and over with mind-numbing, toe-curling pleasure. He thinks for a moment it’s not going to end. His heart pounds and his breath stutters, and he can feel the sheets soaking beneath him, but the pleasure keeps unspooling until he wonders if this orgasm is going to kill him. 

When it finally starts winding down he’s still shivering every time his body clenches and he feels Seunghyun’s knot swelling inside him, his hyung has to be close by now. “Perfect,” Seunghyun’s pressed close and kissing his sweaty flushed cheeks. “So perfect,” he says, and his hips roll where they’re pressed tight Seungri’s body. Seungri’s hands have migrated to Seunghyun’s lower back and he’s now holding his hyung tight against his body, like he’s afraid he’ll move away.

“Good,” Seungri sighs, drawing the word out. “So good, hyung.” Seungri clenches again, and groans at how deep Seunghyun is inside him and how stretched and full he feels. Seunghyun’s knot is heavy against his rim and it feels so good Seungri can barely think.

“You have more to show me, Seungri-ah?” Seunghyun asks, he lifts his hand and licks come and slick off his fingers. He closes his eyes and smiles before leaning closer so his mouth is by Seungri’s ear. “You taste so good, I had to lick my fingers clean after I made a mess of you in the kitchen yesterday.” Seunghyun purrs and Seungri shivers, clenching around the cock inside him again. “I couldn’t wait to taste you again.” Seunghyun shifts forward pushing deeper and Seungri’s head falls back and he arches off the bed.

“Deep,” he gasps.

Seunghyun hums. “You’re so wet, and you grip me so well,” his hyung’s voice should be illegal. Of, fucking course, Seunghyun would be a talker during sex. As he speaks Seunghyun starts moving again, slow, deep thrusts that dragged his cock against all the best places inside Seungri, making him whine. “You makes the best noises, too.” His movements pick up speed and the pain is mostly gone now, there’s just a vague twinge that seems to add to the pleasure. He can feel the orgasm building again, his toes are curling and he arches his back more, wanting Seunghyun even deeper. “Yeah?” his hyung must be a mind reader because he pulls one of Seungri’s legs over his shoulder.

“God, hyung, yes,” Seungri says as Seunghyun’s gives him what he wants, pushing deeper, stretching him open. His insides throb and ache but it all feels so good. Seunghyun’s hand goes back to Seungri’s cock, gripping him tightly but not moving otherwise.

“Let me see it,” Seunghyun growls.

Then his pace is picking up, his thrusts tuning sharp and pointed. Seungri digs his hands into Seunghyun’s back, as loud pained groans force their way through his clenched teeth with each push of Seunghyun’s cock

He comes again, hard, with Seunghyun pulling his cock, and driving purposefully into him, dragging the orgasm out to the point of pain. Seungri whines, but Seunghyun just kisses him and maintains his pointed momentum until Seungri soars over the edge again.

Seungri loses some time, but when his brain reboots, Seunghyun is grinding against him his knot huge and painful the way they seem to get when an alpha is on the verge of coming.

“Please, please,” Seungri winds his arms around Seunghyun’s neck, pulling him closer again and buries his face in Seunghyun’s neck. He’s not sure what he’s begging for, but he knows he’s ready.

“Yes, baby, anything,” Seunghyun’s breath is stuttering and his movements picking up speed and strength.

“Fuck,” Now it actually hurts, but that doesn’t stop Seungri from coming again, his body clenching tight.

“Oh, Seungri-ah,” Seunghyun sighs, his voice soft in contrast to the harsh way he’s fucking into Seungri. Then his hand is suddenly cupping the back of Seungri’s neck, fingers pushing just under his scent glands in that way that sends calm through his body. Seunghyun leans down and bites Seungri on the side of neck right where it connects with his shoulder, then groans and driving his cock as deep as it can go, grinds into Seungri and comes.

It sends Seungri over the edge again, but he’s wrung out so it mostly hurts instead of feels good. Seunghyun collapses on top of him, and Seungri grimaces at the extra weight. Seunghyun’s hand squeezes his neck again, and contentment flows through Seungri’s limbs.

“Wha-,“ Exhaustion drags at him. “What is that?”

He’s asleep before he can make sense of Seunghyun’s rumbling answer.

*

Seungri wakes as his hyung’s are shuffling him into the bathroom, each with an arm over their shoulder. He can hear the shower running, and the murmur of voices behind him that must be the laundry specialists changing his sheets.

His hyung’s are talking but Seungri’s brain is still too foggy to catch more than Jiyong being grumpy that Seunghyun didn’t wake him up.

“You were tired, Jiyong, even the scent of me fucking Seungri through his wave didn’t wake you,” Seunghyun says. “You obviously needed the rest.”

Jiyong doesn’t respond which must mean he agrees.

They get him into the shower and Seungri drifts in and out while they help him wash.

“How long?” Seungri asks, because he’s still drained but it feels like his body is heating up for another wave.

“Two hours,” Seunghyun says. He’s got Seungri’s arms wrapped around his shoulders while Jiyong is running the loufa over the backs of Seungri’s thighs. “I fell asleep to so we ended up sleeping in the messy sheets until Jiyong woke me up.”

“You’re gross,” Jiyong says absently, he taps the inside of Seungri’s thigh to signal him to spread his legs. It sounds like something he says often and Seungri thinks it must be an inside thing.

“There’s nothing wrong with enjoying my lovers scent,” Seunghyun says. His arms are wrapped around Seungri’s back, holding him close so Seungri doesn’t have to put a lot of weight on his legs, which incidentally feel really weak.

Jiyong snorts and slides a soaped up hand between Seungri’s legs. “There’s a difference between enjoying and rubbing someone’s come all over your skin.”

“That’s what enjoying means for me!”

“You’re gross,” Jiyong says again with a laugh. He slides soaped up fingers between Seungri’s cheeks and makes a soothing noise when Seungri winces and flinches away. “I know, I know.”

“I don’t appreciate you judging me for loving the way your come smells.”

If Jiyong replies Seungri doesn’t hear it because the moment Jiyong’s fingers press against his opening a wave breaks over him, sending goosebumps down his arms and making his scent fill the shower.

“Wha-why?” Seungri shivers, his cock filling. “It’s only been two hours!”

“Ah damn, you’re heating your peak,” Jiyong says standing. “It won’t last too long, but it’s going to be rough.”

Seungri whines, because if he thought he was desperate before that’s nothing compared to how he feels now.

The peak of heat means that his waves come in two to three hour increments instead of five to eight.

Seungri loses some time in the shower, but blinks back to awareness when someone’s, Jiyong’s he thinks, knot stretches him open and relieves the distressed haze of want.

It all blurs together after that. Seungri has snatches of clarity, enough to realize that he’s living up to the idea of being the horniest omega ever. Jiyong and Seunghyun literally take turns, both sleeping in the bed with him between waves, and alternating who knots him. Every time he wakes up Seungri seems to already be on his knees with his ass in the air, presenting to whomever is awake. Yes, presenting is a thing his omega instincts urge him to do so anybody, especially alphas, nearby know his ass is ripe and ready for the taking.

They don’t always manage to use a condom and often skip the clean up as well after the second time they get out of the shower only for someone to have to bend him over the sink and fuck him again. Most of his clear-headed moments are spent gulping down water and protein bars before he passes out.

The peak last almost fifteen hours and by the time it’s after eleven pm Seungri is done. He doesn’t want to ever have sex again.

“I’m never having sex again,” he says. His voice is raw from constant whining and groaning and begging and other embarrassing noises. “This is terrible, how could they make this seems like something hot in porn.”

“Things are always sexier in a fantasy,” Jiyong says from where he’s sprawled out in front of Seungri. Seungri is on his side and Seunghyun is snoring behind him, his knot still swollen inside Seungri.

“This is the most unsexy sex I’ve ever had,” Seungri says and there’s an under currant of whine in his voice. He doesn’t even care anymore. He’s been fucked within an inch of his life for the last three damn days, he can whine as much as he wants to. “Seriously, never having sex again.”

“That will change,” Jiyong says, his voice is getting softer like he’s drifting off to sleep. “You shouldn’t have another heat for at least three months. You’ll want to have sex again by then. Probably.”

“Are ruts any better than this?”

“Hell no,” Jiyong says. “You have to wear special condoms during a rut so you don’t rub the skin off your dick from all the friction.”

“They don’t have heat condoms for that?” Seungri asks, he’s afraid to shift because he’s so fucking raw it hurts to move at all.

“No, I think they have special lube though,” Jiyong says. “Something with a numbing agent so it doesn’t hurt as much after a while.”

“Why wasn’t that in my heat care package?”

“Nobody knew you were going to be the horniest omega in history and need it your first time, especially with suppressants.”

Seungri shudders at the thought of going through a full heat, “I think I would die without the suppressants. I can’t imagine my waves being more intense than they have been.”

“We would have had to call for reinforcements,” Jiyong says. “Youngbae and Daesung would have had to been added to the rotation. Sleeping in shifts, and trying to feed you while you were knotted.”

Seungri makes an irritate noise. He’s still turned on enough from his heat that the thought of more sex is appealing. But it seems to be dying down and he think he would rather walk into traffic than have to cycle his way through all four of his bandmates.

At that moment Seunghyun’s knot has gone down enough that come and slick start leaking out of him in earnest and he wants to sit in the bath for the next twelve hours. Jiyong must smell it because his nose wrinkles.

“God there’s so much come in you.”

“Yes, I can feel that,” Seungri says. The sheets are a lost cause, they’re going to need to be burned, maybe the mattress too. Seunghyun’s cock slips free and Seungri winces then grimaces at the feel of so much running out of him. “It’s over right? It’s got to be done after all that.”

“Mostly, you might get one more wave, but it’s going to be a weak one.” Jiyong’s voice is so soft he barely hears it, then Jiyong’s breathing evens out and he’s asleep too.

Seunghyun wakes up enough to roll onto his back, then he just keeps snoring.

Even though it hurts, Seungri climbs carefully out of bed, both because of how sore he is, and also so he doesn’t wake his exhausted hyungs.

He starts running water for the bath and throws some bath salt stuff in the water, before climbing into the shower to rinse off. He doesn’t bother with a thorough cleaning. He’s tired and it’ll all come out of him eventually. By the time he’s as clean as he’s going to get the tub is full.

The water is just this side of too hot, but Seungri doesn’t care it feels amazing. He sinks into the tub up to his chest. His neck and shoulders are littered with bite marks and bruises. Apparently, it’s an alpha knotting thing and he’s been too out of his mind to really care.

His brain feels like mush, and his body feels like it’s been through a freaking cheese grater. The bath feels amazing on his sore muscles and he closes his eyes and drift. It feels so good to know it’s over, the sharp strategizing part of his brain, that’s mostly been asleep these past seventy-two hours, is already cataloging what he will need next time to make the heat go smoother. There’s got to be all kinds of stuff out there to help, especially overseas. While he’s mind is floating through his mental lists he, predictably, he falls asleep in the bath. He wakes up to Seunghyun shaking his shoulder. “You’re going to get sick, the water’s cold.”

Seungri groans and let’s his hyung help he out of the tub. “Time?” he mumbles as they make their way back towards the bedroom.

“Midnight, I think,” Seunghyun says.

The sheets are still dirty because Jiyong is sprawled out on them. Seungri doesn’t care, Seunghyun either apparently, because they both fall into bed, and Seungri falls asleep with Seunghyun wrapping an arm around his waist.


	4. Day 4 and End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Seungri wakes up, it’s to the prickly itch of a heat wave crawling over his skin.
> 
> “Ugh.” He curls in on himself, his movements limited by Seunghyun’s arm around his waist and Jiyong’s leg thrown over his.
> 
> It’s not a bad, the ache to be filled is minimal enough that he can ignore it and he doesn’t feel like he needs to roll onto his knees and put his ass into the air. Definitely not bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 and Day 4 plus the end of the heat. This is a pretty short chapter. Basically, just wrapping up the last few days for Seungri. Poor boy has been through the physical wringer in this story. A follow up story is already in the works in my head. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I know I enjoyed writing it. lol.
> 
> ~Enjoy~

When Seungri wakes up, it’s to the prickly itch of a heat wave crawling over his skin.

“Ugh.” He curls in on himself, his movements limited by Seunghyun’s arm around his waist and Jiyong’s leg thrown over his.

It’s not a bad, the ache to be filled is minimal enough that he can ignore it and he doesn’t feel like he needs to roll onto his knees and put his ass into the air. Definitely not bad.

“Mmm,” Seunghyun pushes his face into Seungri’s neck and inhales. “Smell good.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Seungri says when he feels Seunghyun getting hard against his ass. “No way can anything else go in there. I’m still leaking come from before.”

Even with the bath and several hours of sleep he’s still got come leaking out of him. All of that is definitely not slick, he’s not turned on enough for that.

“I don’t know if I can get fully hard anyway,” Seunghyun says, his voice is a sleepy rumble and he rubs his cock against Seungri’s ass despite his words. “You should let me eat you out.”

“Ew, hyung!” Seungri says, twisting to look over his shoulder at Seunghyun. “No way do you want to put your mouth down there.”

“It’s just come and slick,” Seunghyun says, opening one eye. “You probably wont’ be able to take a shit for another day at least.” He inhales deeply again. “You smell so good Seungri-ah, like me and Jiyong, and heat. I bet you taste so good.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“He’s serious,” Jiyong says, his voice is rough with sleep and he presses closer inhaling deeply as well. “He loves that kind of thing. If you’re up for it you should let him. It’ll probably get you off.”

Seungri thinks it over, he’s turned on and it might actually feel good.

“Okay, let’s try it, but if it hurts too much you have to stop.”

Seunghyun just hums at him and slides down rolling Seungri onto his front and pushing one of his legs up so his hole is exposed. Even that little bit of pressure on his sensitive skin around his ass makes him wince.

When Seunghyun’s hands grip his ass and pull him open Seungri whines, it fucking hurts and he thinks he’s not going to able to do this. Then Seunghyun’s tongue glides over his hole, Seungri’s wet with slick and come and the heat of Seunghyun’s tongue actually feels good.

Seunghyun takes his time, working up from tiny licks, to long laves over his hole. It feels amazing, soothing even, there’s a twinge of pain when Seunghyun’s tongue presses inside him, but it’s so wet and soft that it makes his eyes roll and his hips twitch backward, his body asking for more before he realizes it.

Seungri isn’t sure how long it goes one, Seunghyun seems content to stay there, fucking into him with his tongue, lapping and sucking gently on his rim, until lulling waves of pleasure run down Seungri’s spine and he comes sweet and relieving, his hips pressing his cock against the sheets.

“Fuck, I guess I can get hard again,” Seunghyun says, he’s voice is growly with arousal and it makes Seungri shiver.

“No way,” Seungri says. He lifts his head from where it’s buried in the sheets to look over his shoulder and laughs at Seunghyun looking down at his erection like it’s disappointed him. .

Seunghyun look over at Jiyong and raises his eyebrows. “Darling,” he says, grinning at him.

Jiyong gives him a long suffering look. “You better go wash your face and brush your teeth first.”

Seunghyun practically flies off the bed towards the bathroom, and that’s how Seungri ends up watching Jiyong pin Seunghyun to the bed by the shoulders while he rides his cock. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, the way they seem to have a perfect rhythm, Jiyong rolling his hips, while Seunghyun, grips his sides and thrusts up to meet him.

It doesn't take long, they both seem to be working towards a quick end with familiar, practiced movements, before Seunghyun growls and holds Jiyong’s hips still. “Can I?”

Jiyong nods, grinding down and arching his back, “Knot me, hyung.”

Just a few shaky thrusts, then Seunghyun lets his head fall back, exposing his throat and groaning, his hands going so tight on Jiyong’s hips the skin mottles around his fingers. Jiyong just watches him, his mouth open and his body rocking back and forth like he’s milking Seunghyun's orgasm.

When Seunghyun relaxes against the sheets, panting, Jiyong starts to move, just small tight movements of his hips that make Seunghyun whimper. But he still pulls one hand off Jiyong’s hip, flexes it before reaching down to grasp the base of Jiyong’s cock.

Jiyong sucks in a harsh breath, “Fuck, yes.” His own hand wraps around his cock, and both their hands start moving together, working over his cock with precise strokes. It only takes half a dozen strokes before Jiyong comes, leaning down to sink his teeth into Seunghyun’s still exposed throat with a growl.

Once the shivers die down he pillows his head on his arm, sighing as Seunghyun’s grip seems to tighten on the base of Jiyong’s cock, probably squeezing his knot so it won’t go down. They trade random kisses and seem content to just lay there quietly.

It suddenly feels like Seungri is intruding on a very private moment, even if he just spent the last few days sleeping with both of them. He closes his eyes and wills his tired body to rest.

*

The soreness really kicks in after the first day after his heat ends. He slept fourteen hours straight and woke up feeling like he survived a war. He’s not ashamed to admit he spent several hours laying on his new sheets with an ice pack between his legs to soothe his abused ass. Seunghyun and Jiyong take turns sitting with him that first day. Seungri is feeling unexpectedly emotional now that the hormone overdose is fading. It calms him to curl up with one of his hyungs, even more so to bury his face their neck and inhale that sharp alpha scent.

By the third day post heat he’s suffocated and annoyed and just really wants some space to himself. So, his Jiyong and Seunghyun leave him in peace , with Jiyong telling Seungri he better call if he needs so much as someone to hand him a tissue. 

Then Seungri is alone for the first time in what feels like forever. Unsurprisingly, he gets lonely, but he won’t tell anyone that. His apartment in the dorms feels empty in a way that it never has before, and it’s odd to not hear someone moving around in one of the other rooms in his place.

Seungri knows he could invite any one of his members over and they would hang out with him and he would feel better. But he thinks Seunghyun and Jiyong both deserve some time to themselves and he also knows Youngbae would probably ask questions he’s not ready to answer. Daesung would probably let him have his silence and just sit on the couch and fill the emptiness in his apartment like he needs. But Seungri can’t bring himself to ask.

Instead, he scrolls through his friends list and sends out mass texts until he gets a good group of people willing to meet him for a night out. It will be much easier, he thinks, to go somewhere the music's so loud he can’t think, and dance on a packed dance floor with people pressing in on him from all sides, reminding him that he’s not alone.

The ringtone for the group chat pings, but Seungri ignores it. He’s already planning his outfit in his head as he gets into the shower.

He just needs to not think for as long as possible.


End file.
